I'll Live
by Silverwing013
Summary: I'm no one important. I don't cause any trouble and I don't bother anyone. I'm just here. A high school student. I don't expect much out of life. But then a being of death stared straight at me. "Oh butter biscuits." And Danny—and all that surrounded him—entrenched into my life.
1. Project Beginnings and Butter Biscuits

**I'll Live**

I'm no one important. I don't cause any trouble and I don't bother anyone. I'm just here. A high school student. I don't expect much out of life. But then a being of death stared straight at me. "Oh butter biscuits." And Danny—and all that surrounded him—entrenched into my life.

* * *

The sight of the school after hours never scared me. If it had, it'd been ages ago. Even when I wasn't staying for volleyball or a play, I lingered. The detention kids were used to seeing me join them after hours. Sure, they called me weird, but it was okay. Everyone was a bit weird, a bit of a dork, and all a bit crazy.

A new school year, the same old me.

I tugged at my shirt, not able to tell how badly it could smell. Practice had let out a bit late today. So I skipped a shower for later. If he had a problem with it, he'd have to put up with it. We had a project to start up. I was supposed to meet him right after his detention, which was when volleyball was supposed to finish up.

He was sweet, but always seemed stressed out about something or another. I'd never really asked why he was a detention kid. Secretly, I thought he wasn't sent there either as he usually was doing homework as fast as he could, like he wouldn't be able to get to it when not there. He got really fidgety and flighty on the days he appeared more stressed. I hoped he was still waiting when I got there.

I sighed. The detention room was shut and no one stood outside the door. Shit.

Maybe he hadn't left yet. I quickly turned around and jogged toward the area of the school where our class's lockers were. Unfortunately, he wasn't in any of those hallways. Looks like I really did miss him.

We'd have to try some other time to meet up, which was going to be a little difficult. The team was far enough in the season that nearly every weeknight was a game. Never too late on Friday, because football ruled the roost then. At least tonight I was guaranteed some extra time and he'd lit up, saying today should be good for him too. I had games straight through Monday to Thursday next week. Right after the weekend tournament that we were holding here. That's what the coach had kept us late for tonight.

It wasn't as though the partner project was due any time soon, but it worried me that the only good times for me for the following week would be Sunday and after practice Friday. I didn't have his number to call, so I hoped looking up the family one in the phone book would pan out. With luck, he'd be free on Sunday too.

"Hey Ashley."

Great. What did he think he wanted this time? I turned to see him grinning at me from beside the water fountain. The rest of the football team lingered behind, nudging each other as they watched.

"So, Cody is wondering if you'd be willing to go with him to Homecoming," he stated with far too much glee. "What do you think?"

Pull the other leg. Anything this kid said or did all through middle and high school was total crap to give crap. "That doesn't sound very convincing," I informed him. "Find someone else to embarrass over the dance Dash."

Several of the football players snickered and he swaggered closer. "I didn't say it's to embarrass you, I swear." The look on his face didn't agree. I think his smile just grew. "Cody is the guy wondering."

"Wondering, not asking, and not asking for himself. Why isn't he asking me himself?"

"Because he wanted me to ask for him. Really."

"Right. I think I would be okay with him asking, Cody is nice enough, but I'm pretty sure Cody hates school dances." He blinked in surprise. One of the guys behind him burst into laughter. "And anyone who actually has you ask me out for them isn't sincere."

I left quickly before Dash tried any else related to a bad high school movie. Sometimes, I missed the days when all he did was steal and break my pencils. He was still an annoyance, but it was a different kind of annoyance. His verbal assaults the past few weeks were over the upcoming dance. Pestering if I could even find a guy, if I'd finally wear makeup, if I'd look like a girl, if I was a terrible dancer, if I'd drink the punch and loosen up.

Until middle school, I'd never met a person who reminded me so much of the outrageous characters of bad high school movies. I don't think Dash even realized it when he did stuff like that.

Well, I had time. Stepping into the school restroom for a minute, I splashed some water on my face. By now the football players would be out on the field for warm ups. The school hallways were empty and free for me to take my time.

Maybe I'd stop by the game for a while. Bonnie would be a bit busy cheering, but Kyla would be in the stands screaming to her heart's delight with her posters. Brandon, Tyler, and Spike were usually entertaining to listen to over by the band section. Most the volleyball girls went to all the home games, I could sit there like the last one. None of them minded me joining much. It could be fun.

Better than going home by myself. And I had a half hour to kill before the varsity game began, a half hour to finish homework other than the partner project.

But maybe that could wait until Sunday. I dashed down the hallway, my footsteps echoing in with the sounds of the loud crashbang. Where did it come from?

"Hello," I called out.

A door slammed in response and I spun around to see if I could spot anyone. A faint voice sounded irritated. I called out again, but it'd gone quiet. Somebody probably wasn't in trouble. More likely, they were the trouble. I should probably find out what they broke and tell one of the teachers at the game. Whoever the troublemaker was, I doubt they were sticking around to get caught.

Taking a chance, I grabbed at the classroom doors as I went. Each doorknob rattled. I peeked in through the dark window at each locked door. The fourth one down caused me to stop though. It'd been cracked, dented out like someone had tried shooting a cannonball at it from inside. It'd been a strong enough force to leave the indent of the doorknob in the wall. I looked back to the door. The doorknob didn't fit properly in its spot anymore.

The door opened easily, but scrapped harshly against the floor. The inside of the door didn't have anything there to show what it was that hit so hard into it. Just the huge, cracked dent bowing it out. Some of the desks were overturned in front of the door. Whatever it had been to cause it, it'd gone all the way across the classroom.

There were strange things and then there were stranger. I'd say it was like a ghost came through the classroom wall, but it wouldn't explain the desks and door. But I didn't see any device across the classroom that could have done that damage. Besides, ghosts were actually very chatty. It was silent.

I noticed a lab stool near the back tilted from the lab station and leaning against the glass cabinet. The teacher would never allow the stools to be put up on the stations like that. Frowning, I headed over to the lab station to take a closer look. Thankfully the cabinet and the beakers inside were fine. So the only real damage to inform a teacher would be about the classroom door.

As I turned to leave, I noticed the tip of a shoe around the lab station.

This kid was still here? Shit.

Trying to be quiet and sneak a peek around the corner left me shaking. If they did this, I didn't really want to cross paths. Slowly, I peered over the lab station. Messy black hair. The kid was laying down between the station and wall, facing away from me. A little braver, I stepped closer. White t-shirt and blue jeans didn't really narrow the kid down after all.

I forgot about the shoe sticking out and caught myself before I fell, spinning to the hiding boy.

Who weirdly, didn't move? Sleeping? Did he seriously sleep through whatever had happened?

I nudged at the boy's red shoe with my foot and looked back up to see if he was waking. Nothing. I crouched down, shaking at his shoulders. His head flopped to the side.

Surprised, I stared at Danny's face. He hadn't left school after all. What was he doing here? If he'd wanted a nap before we started working, he could have just done so outside of the detention room.

A long tube protruded by the other side of his neck, the fuzzy pink thing poking out of his messy black hair. It sent alarms through me. Why did Danny have what looked to be a tranquilizer dark straight out of television? Who did this? And where were they?

I stood up, spinning around quickly. Red glowing eyes went wide in surprise on a blue face.

"Oh butter biscuits."

Light pink light seared across my eyes.


	2. Of Kidnappings, Relatives, and Teamwork

**I'll Live**

* * *

"Ashley," a voice hissed.

Maybe the voice would go away. It felt too early to get up. No alarm had gone off. Which meant it wasn't time to get up for the weekend tournament. Wait. Did we lose power last night? I squinted my eyes open. Bright lights hit my eyes harshly.

"Ashley," the voice hissed again. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

He? The face flashed into my head and I gasped.

"Ashley! Oh, I'm going to make him pay for dragging you into this," the voice promised nastily. I blinked, trying to get used to the light so I could see more clearly. "I can't believe Vlad is kidnapping classmates now. At least my friends know what a crazed up fruitloop he is! I'm so sorry I didn't keep you safe. This is my fault. I should have known… What did he do to you?"

"Oh, calm yourself Daniel. Your classmate will be just fine as long as you don't start any problems." This voice was mechanical, echoing. Daniel. I squeezed my eyes tightly and opened them again. That was Danny standing over there.

"Plasmius." I watched his face shift swiftly over to menacing, his voice turning even darker. There was not much to his current disposition to match with the sweet, but stressed, boy from school and detention. His strong hostile response was even more out of place at realizing he wasn't standing over there, he was secured to a metallic board with thick bands which glowed blue.

"You're the only problem I hear. What? Reduced to kidnapping powerless girls now? Oh, that's real tough. Cheesehead," Danny spat. A door clicked and footsteps came up from behind me. I tried to turn, but found my own hands and feet bound the same way. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

"Are you forgetting something important Daniel?" A white caped man strolled past me and right up to Danny. A gloved finger tapped at the glowing blue, thick metal bands. Danny snarled and spat at the man.

"I won't be stuck here forever Plasmius!"

"How do you propose to manage that? Or to rescue your classmate here?" The black gloved hand swept back and fangs peeked out as the blue ghost grinned at me. Danny's face paled. "Ah yes, that's right. How quaint. You have forgotten something quite important, haven't you? Your classmates don't know. Maybe you shouldn't have spent all that effort trying to wake her after all, hm? Besides you silly boy. Did you really think I shot you with an ordinary tranquilizer?"

I swallowed dryly, struggling with the bands, and trying not to panic. No. I'm panicking, I'm panicking. I yanked, my hands just large enough not to fit through. Come on. I wrenched my arm around and teared up, gasping around the scream from the pain shooting straight up to my shoulder.

"Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"She saw me. And to have someone tell your precious friends where you really are Daniel? No, dear boy. I'm afraid Ashley will be staying with us. I must say, it's been years since I've been part of a slumber party. Since," the ghost trailed off. His red eyes narrowed over a vicious grin. "Since Jack. A slumber party with your uncle Vlad. Won't this be fun?"

Shit, no!

"Oh," Danny said malevolently with his own narrowed eyes. "I've got something much more violent in mind than a pillow fight."

"Cute, Daniel. Cute." The ghost patted the top of Danny's head condescendingly. He turned to check some of the very scientific looking equipment beeping over on the wall to the right. Danny strained to see, at the same time wiggling and jerking at the bands.

"What are you up to Plasmius," he demanded of the ghost.

The chuckle echoed around the room, the lab. "I'm afraid I'm rather fond of surprise parties Daniel, especially giving them."

A dangerous blue glare followed the ghost as he walked back out the way he came in. Danny's face shifted straight over to wide eyed worry back to me. "Ashley, I'm so sorry about all of this. Are you okay? How's the arm? I promise I'll get you out. Ashley?"

I held my breath, getting it under my control. For the most part, it worked. But it didn't help.

"Ashley?"

"What don't I know," I asked. I could hear my voice shake. He froze at the question, head already starting to shake. "No. What is it? It's something you can do to get us out. If you don't want classmates to know, then tell me. Come on. I'm well aware I've got no friends. I'm no one important. I just happened to find you in the classroom."

His messy black hair shook. "I can't. No, I really can't do anything to get out. Not right now. The fruitloop made sure of it. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. You were looking for me for our project. I should have known better than to think Jazz, Sam, and Tucker really could get me a weekend off for… It's not important. This is all my fault."

"A weekend off?" Gingerly, I shifted the hand I'd pulled. Ouch. It still stung.

"For a total lunar eclipse and the Draconids Meteor Shower. It shows up best if you're not near any city light. Stupid. I should have known better. Like this day would be any different," he grumbled. "Stupid. I'm an idiot."

"That's not what I asked."

His eyes fell to the ground. "I'm telling the truth. I can't do anything. It's all my fault. If I'd not taken the night off, I never would have told you Friday after school worked, and you wouldn't be in this mess with me. The…the ghosts sometimes, um, the ghost sometimes target me because of my parents' work. Well, a lot."

I squinted over at him. It didn't answer why the ghost referred to himself as Danny's uncle. The ghost acted like a villain from a terrible superhero movie. Finding one real life movie character in my life was unsettling enough, this one was horrifying. He shouldn't exist. Or be treating a family member like an enemy.

"Well," I said startled. "That's surprising. I thought Valerie was the only one secretly protecting Amity. Did your uncle never like you when he was alive either or—"

"Vlad is not my uncle," Danny spurted out. "I didn't say I'm anything brave enough to protect—how do you know about Valerie?"

I shrugged. It wasn't really anything special. I happened to be with Bonnie that day. Paulina had spotted me and insisted I sit next to Bonnie at lunch. Paulina hadn't liked the attitude of Valerie before and made sure to make her displeasure known to Valerie, pleased to see Valerie finally drop the attitude when Paulina made everyone drop her. It'd been a bad week for Valerie, what with her dad losing his job and all.

And it just happened to be I tagged along after, when Bonnie and Star went snooping on Valerie. Star had wanted to make sure Valerie was okay and remain friends. Bonnie enjoyed spying and knowing things, only ever spreading it in very misinformed gossip to Paulina. She got her thrills every time Paulina believed her. Somehow, Paulina had yet to realize it or that Bonnie hated her.

"Bonnie, Star, and I saw her opening the box with the red suit in it," I told him. His blue eyes went wide.

"Star! And Bonnie?" His mouth gapped, flapping open and shut. "If you tell about me to someone like them—How does the whole school not know with those two? Why were you even with them? You're too nice for them!"

I frowned. "Bonnie's my cousin." He flinched. "And I meant it. Not a single close friend. I don't really talk to anyone Danny. Haven't you noticed? Is whatever it is something that can get us out later?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "Maybe. It depends on what exactly fruitloop did while I was out. And what he's trying to accomplish here. Did you see him do anything when you found me in the classroom?"

I shook my head. He sighed and started looking around the room as he wiggled. My focus was a little more geared to getting out of these metal bands. What was even the point of the blue glow of them? I tugged my hands against the bands, the left one still hurt. If I could maybe get my hand small enough…. "Ow!"

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just my hand."

"Don't pull too hard. I'll get you out of—are you bleeding?" His eyes went huge with alarm. "Geez! You are bleeding!"

"I'll live. Maybe it'll slide through," I said to myself. He appeared to have heard anyway.

"That's not a reason to keep doing that! Your hand is about twice the size of your wrist, it's not going to fit through without breaking a thumb or something! It's beyond painful and you can't use your hand once it's free. Look," he said with a calming breath. "Let's just see if we can figure out where the releases are first, maybe think of some way to reach that or trick someone to do it. Are you any good at chess?"

"No," I answered slowly. Looking away from my left hand and the small trail of blood I could now see, I stared at Danny. "Why?"

"Oh, er, no reason? Strategy? Come on, let's look for the release button around here." He quickly went back to searching the machine taking up the wall. I went back to looking at the bands around my hands, trying to chalk up his weirdness to the situation. He was probably right about my hands. I knew I had larger ones than normal. None of the bangles from stores would pass my hands to dangle on my wrists. Not for lack of my mother trying. I changed my approach and looked to my feet, turning the one.

"Huh. Danny, I can only see the tips of my volleyball shoes. Are these metal glowing things wrapped around my kneepads down at my ankles?"

"Yeah." He gasped. "Do you think there's enough room to slide out?"

I was already pushing the back of my shoes against the metal board I was up against, popping one off and pulling my foot up. The kneepad went with, coming loose, giving me more room to shift my leg. Pointing my foot as far as it would go, I wiggled and twisted to get my heel up in the extra room. It rubbed uncomfortably, but worked.

"I did it." I lifted up my free leg to stare at it. I made quick work of my other leg and belatedly realized all my weight was hanging from my wrists. I gripped the edge of the metal band with my fingers, feeling a bit in danger as I dangled there.

"Awesome," Danny said breathlessly. "I will never make fun of safety pads ever again."

I looked up at him from my freed legs. "But now what? It doesn't do anything if I can only get my legs free. This will kill my arms soon."

His eyes combed the area around me, before lighting up at something above me. "Okay, so there's a red button near the top, off to the side on the right, er, I mean, your left side of the disse—metal table. It's about a foot or two above your head."

With a heave, I grunted and lifted my knees before kicking them up. Steadying myself and my breathing, I held the 'V' position. Slowly, I tightened my stomach area and lifted my lower back up. Shit, shit. I hate the flexibility exercises, my body never wants to bend like that. "Where," I managed out in a squeak.

"Move the right leg, geez, I'm sorry, your left leg over a bit… Yeah, right there! And back closer to the table, a little more, more, right there and tap your foot against the side of the ta—"

There was a click and I shouted, nearly falling. I clung desperately. My legs flew back down from in front of my face and banged against the table. And my grip left me. Breathing hard, I looked up from where I slid to the floor and smiled weakly at Danny.

"You are definitely someone important," he declared with a broad grin. "You okay Ashley?"

I nodded. Listening carefully, I didn't hear any alarms. The ghost had spoken into the room without being in here before though, there could be a video feed on the room. I shoved my kneepads and shoes back on. "Please don't check the cameras anytime soon," I prayed under my breath.

"Geez, I hope not. But he didn't do anything when you mentioned Valerie, so probably not watching. I hope for her he wasn't recording… Quick, there's a stool under the machine there." He nodded his head off to the side as I hurried over.

Within a matter of seconds, I'd reached the release button for Danny.

"Sweet." He glanced to the door quickly, then ran over to the machine and flipped at a plastic cover over a small button. With a mad giggle, he turned back to look at me. "We'll have to run fast, but I found the destruct button. Whatever he might have got will be destroyed."

His hand slammed down on it.

I sighed when no alarm went off. Danny frowned and stared at it. "Was it fake?"

The fuzzy image of a woman with short brown hair appeared in front of them. Danny stiffened. A ghost? She was see through, but she didn't glow like others. "Pardon me, but the subject has escaped sweetheart. Oopsies, I should sound the alarms."

Now the alarms blared, lights flashing. Shit!

* * *

Made my day to see a couple of favorites and a few follows pop up. Thanks to self-haunted human for reviewing!


	3. Escapes and Keep Away Failures

**I'll Live**

* * *

We both ran for it.

I followed him, he seemed more familiar with this ghost and possibly where we were. He took hallway after hallway, rich paintings covering the walls, gold and green of Packers adorning the shelves, elaborate chairs, and an ornamental door with little function other than being showy. Danny took the door. Outside, we raced across the driveway and into the wooded area.

When he finally stopped, I wasn't sure if this patch of wood ever ended. How far out in the middle of nowhere were we? People living in town certainly didn't have this much area. And people living in the country usually farmed this much area.

Danny's face was strained, fists clenched and eyes shut. "Come on, go, go," he moaned under his breath. "Maybe I should have chanced taking her into—"

"Danny?"

Yelping, he flew backwards. "Geez! Don't scare me like that! We're still on Vlad's land!"

"How will we not? Any ideas? Can you use that something now that you're not stuck back there?"

He winced, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "No? Not really? Maybe after a few hours? Sorry?"

"Hours? What is there, a charger for the thing to fight that ghost?" I glanced him over, not seeing anything in his clenched hands. He hurriedly put his hands behind his back. Maybe he did have some handheld device. His parents did invent things specifically for ghosts after all. I leaned, trying to get a good look.

"Er, kind of? Look, we should probably keep moving, but do you need to wrap your hand? It's still bleeding."

"I said I'd live, didn't I?"

He scowled. "Yeah, well, I don't like seeing people hurt."

"Ever the hero," drawled a voice from above. Gasping, I spun around to see the ghost hovering up by the trees, his arms crossed as he stared down at us. It was then that an explosion went off behind him. A rather large one. His eyebrow twitched.

Danny stepped in front of me, feet set wide. "Ever the fruitloop. Nice to know you still have a self-destruct button to your place Plasmius."

The ghost's mouth drew up into a sneer. "Nice to know you still have no filter and personal regard for your own life Daniel."

The ghost uncrossed his arms, lips smirking in delight as he leveled a glowing pink hand toward them.

"Oof!"

I scrambled back up from where Danny had shoved me, the ground sizzling between us. His eyes stared wide at me.

"Go." He whispered from the side of his mouth. "He's after me. Not you. Run."

Save my own skin? "What? No."

"But Daniel, the party isn't over. Isn't it best to keep our guest entertained and involved in the activities?"

"Ashley!"

I dove and rolled away from the next one, bouncing up back to my feet. Pine needles and grass stuck to me. Gulping, I eyed the languid motions of the ghost. He wasn't taking us seriously, but he was enjoying taunting Danny. The ghost had the clear advantage. Yet we had time. With enough time we could do something, maybe. I looked over to Danny, who was looking livid at the ghost.

"Aw. Poor Daniel. Are we feeling left out?"

"Danny!"

Pink after pink fired out of the ghost's palm, aiming at Danny's side, causing Danny to bolt away. As angry as Danny was, he looked bewildered. "What are you up to Plasmius?"

The ghost idly tapped his chin. Then aimed the finger toward Danny before rotating the pointed digit toward me.

"No!"

Diving to roll away, this one came faster than the last one, barely missing me. I leapt back up, ready to move, but found the ghost had fired another shot at Danny. This forced Danny to jump back from running toward me. Frantic, I dove and hopped around the clearing as the ghost proceeded to begin a dangerous game of keep away. Pink glowing rays fired at me and then Danny and back at me and back to Danny. At the sound of Danny growling, the ghost let out a barking laugh, firing several more off to send Danny farther away from me.

"Danny!"

Furious, Danny screamed and made a dash for it. A larger burst of pink sent the ground exploding from under his feet. Thrown back, Danny glowered up at the ghost with sharp green eyes.

"Ooo, the scary eyes. Act fast Daniel."

Going wide eyed at the ghost's sudden spin around, I dove out of the way again.

Pain.

Hundreds of sharp needles, wiggling. Calf. Cramp. Shaking. Sizzling. I couldn't see. I forced my eyes open. Grab, hold steady. Sharp needles stopped moving, still inside. What was it? What did it? Get rid of it. Where is it? Razed in pain, I couldn't see anything. Blurs. I held my leg closer, trying to see as my throat ripped. I couldn't stop screaming. Burning flesh. I gagged at the smell, throat tearing excruciatingly.

It hurt, I could hear my voice wheezing.

There was another sound close to me.

Someone lifted me up.

"…got you we're…back…portal after all…stay close to…listen…"

Cool hands cupped around my ears.

They glowed, filled with protection.

The hands were shielded in green?

A warbling scream muffled its way through.

A breeze blew dried up the tears on my face.

"I'm sorry…all this…bring you back…portal…should be fine."

The sky turned a swirling twirling and glowing green.

My head spun.

"…live."

Panic.

"Save…voice try…use…"

Painfully, I tried to clear my throat.

"I'll live."

Everything hurt.

No.

Not everything.

The needles that'd been shot into my leg.

My sore throat.

Pounding head.

But everything did hurt. All my muscles felt fried.

Charged through.

Like electricity.

Charged.

Danny got his charge.

I focused on his face rather than the headache spinning green sky flying by.

Fluttering hair.

Worry lines.

Determined chin.

Fearful eyes.

Glowing, glowing, glowing.

Sweet, but stressed.

No wonder.

Sweet, but stressed.

"I'll live…"

* * *

I'm a little happy to see another favorite. And a bit of disagreement to Ashley's claims of being unimportant. Thank you to Luna Latanya for reviewing!


	4. The Project is Over, Goodbye Danny

**I'll Live**

* * *

The sight of all the kids in front of me scared me. It didn't help that I knew none of them really cared much about me or the project, I still had a hard time starting. I cleared my throat and winced a bit. Standing up in front of the classroom with Danny brought back the memory of the Friday we were kidnaped. The start of the partner project.

A couple weeks had gone by. Danny fretted the entire time. During the few times we met to work on the project and whenever else he saw me, he'd ask over my leg. It felt fine now. Nothing ibuprofen and knee high volleyball socks couldn't solve. Or the ankle support passed off for the same reasons most the other girls used. Even if none of them realized I used the extra support underneath my everyday jean pants. Last thing I needed was people acting all worried if I stumbled. The tournament held the morning after that night was jaw tight hidden pain. Danny was bad enough, knowing what I was hiding. My voice only needed a couple of days. I didn't talk much through most days, so that helped.

I had talked a lot that day. I felt exposed. He knew things other did not. I didn't like it. It made me uncomfortable, even though he hadn't brought them up. But I knew he'd likely said something to his friends about his weekend not gazing at the night sky. The two gave me side eyed looks often.

Or maybe it was more like they'd noticed how often Danny chased me down outside of the partner project.

I let him answer all the questions now that we were done with the presentation.

Once class finished up, he tagged along with a bright smile. Something he had taken up to doing. I could only be thankful for that moment when he split off at his two friends spotting him outside the cafeteria. Until then, Danny stuck to my side. "Guess this means we won't be working on this project anymore." I nodded in agreement. "How do you feel about a movie instead?"

I shifted my gaze over to him. "I don't think it's likely that Mrs. Carnell will have the class watch any type of movie."

Danny laughed and nodded. "She's like a strict librarian. No, I meant what do you want to do next time we meet up since the project's over. Food? Bowling? Video games?"

"Yes, that's right. The project is over Danny."

"That doesn't mean we can't still hang out Ashley," he pointed out stubbornly.

I sighed. "We just worked on a project together, that's it. You have your own friends to hang out with. Go hang out with your friends."

"But what about you?"

"I'll live Danny."

He scowled. "I don't like the way you say that."

"There's nothing wrong about saying that. It's just another way to say I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He huffed, keeping pace with me through the crowded hallway. "But—"

"If it's about that ghost, not uncle of yours, kidnapping and attacking us…I'm fine. If you're worried about my safety from ghosts, look at where we live. If they really do target your family, you ought to keep your distance rather than try to be so close in making sure it doesn't happen again. I've told you my leg is fine, haven't I? Not the slightest tingle for the past few days."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You're sweet Danny. But you don't have to feel guilty about me being hurt because of you anymore."

His blue eyes went wide, cheeks red. "Sweet?"

"But stressed. Sweet, but stressed. Go hang out with your friends and relax. I'll live," I assured him. "I'll be fine without you checking up on me."

"But it's not about that Ashley," he persisted. "I don't—"

"I meant it Danny. I don't talk to anyone, not really. So you carry around your parents' work and do things with it. Charge up and go. Was that it?" I forced myself to smile. "I pretty much passed out from the pain after that shock anyway. Don't know why that's what it is you're worried about. I think I'll join my cousin for lunch today."

I waved at Bonnie, glad to have spotted her and Star chatting with Valerie. Danny stopped, staring at the group. I knew he'd be offset at the idea of continuing to follow me if she was brought up. Then I pointed over to the suspicious eyes of Sam and Tucker. "There's your friends over there. Goodbye Danny."

Quickly, I left before he could try talking to me again. If he left me alone, maybe I could stop worrying about the last words I think I remembered saying to him before passing out. He hadn't said anything to me about it, hadn't brought it up at all. If I said nothing about him, then he'd say nothing about me, right? Hopefully? Besides, maybe I just imagined saying it out loud.

"I'll live…unfortunately."

I wasn't anyone important. No one needed to worry about me.

* * *

I'm a glowing a little to see a couple of follows. Does anyone ever know what Vlad's up to sometimes? Ashley will have less of an idea than even at-times-clueless Danny. Well, the idea of what is a Mary Sue is like a hundred different things. If you follow some rules of them, Superman is definitely an overpowered Mary Sue. I'll be sure to keep Ashley Ashley. Thank you to so much poploly1234, Luna Latanya, and Childhood Reality for reviewing!


	5. Dance Around Truths and Obligations

**I'll Live**

* * *

"Hey Ashley."

What did he want now? Dash grinned, leaning across the table. Annoyed, Paulina rolled her eyes and pushed him back over as she continued her conversation with Star over how she still hung out with Valerie in her spare time.

"Looks like you're still dateless for the dance. Cody asked Kyla to go with him, not you."

I stared, not really caring about a date or the dance. He seemed expectant, primed to say more to get a reaction, which I wasn't in the mood for. Either sitting there as he tried or responding sooner didn't really make him go away. But I could only hope he kept his prodding short. "Good for him."

"I bet no one's asked you Ashley." He looked delighted when I chose not to respond to it. "All the good guys will be gone. You're smart enough to know to drop Fentoad. That loser won't be making any of the good guys jealous," he declared resolutely.

"Right," I answered before going back to eating my turkey burger. I wanted to eat my lunch and getting up was too much a hassle. Better just to ignore what he decided was important to bug me over today. Which was more about the Homecoming dance this Saturday.

Right. It was the week of crazy daily themes. Homecoming week. I looked around the lunchroom. I think today was the formal day? We had the senior volleyball night tonight. So the formal day theme was handy.

Bonnie had started out the week excited about all the posters Kyla was making for her to have during the pep rally at the end of the week, Friday. I should probably remember to wear the school colors tomorrow or a way to avoid those two. Brandon, Tyler, and Spike would be all up in arms on the big sports day. A regular football game to mock was already entertaining, but the biggest game? Not like our team was anywhere close to heading off to state anytime soon. This would be the biggest game the football guys would get.

"Pretty sure your favorite number is the one I have on the back of my jersey," he boasted. Oh really? This guy thought he knew everything. He certainly ran his mouth. I glanced to my tray and Dash leaned farther in with a broader grin. "Go ahead, ask what girl is lucky enough to get to wear my jersey number around for tomorrow's pep rally. This is why you should have listened to me sooner about finding a good guy. But now Cody's going with Kyla, not you. Like what you got on now. Do you even know how to dress girly? Not even booted out Valerie wore frameless t-shirts. Except when she dated Brody for that week last year. Or do you think t-shirts belong at a dance?"

Bonnie turned at his simpering tone.

"Leave Ashley alone Dash," she snipped.

"I wasn't bothering you, was I Ashley?" He turned back to me, straightening up with satisfaction. "You were agreeing with me. Besides, it's not like it's my fault you don't have a date."

"Mmmhm." She pursed her lips at him in disapproval. Surprisingly, he looked away and started talking to Kwan about the big upcoming game. Bonnie looked back to me and grinned. "He's almost as much fun as Paulina to mess with. Both are gullible in two different ways. I wonder if there's something new he thinks I know," she mused thoughtfully.

Bonnie shook her head. "Oh well, I can figure that out later. Are you still coming over before the dance?"

I hesitated, not sure if she was going to pester me about going with their group again. Bonnie insisted it didn't matter, everyone meeting at her house were only pairing up for pictures for the parents. It was all just for fun with friends. In fact, one girl would be taking two paired up pictures since they were uneven. Which is why I was sure Bonnie was trying to get me to go over. To make the pairs even.

With an indecisive shrug, I took a bite and took my time chewing.

"Because Morgan is hoping you will. All the other girls are doing their hair at the salon in the morning. The experience. Group pampering. But Morgan was looking forward to someone taking her up on the offer of practicing her hair and makeup skills. I promise that's all Ashley. You can do whatever it was you wanted to do after we leave for the dance."

No, but I shrugged, shifting my head in agreement. It was better than staying home at least.

Bonnie beamed. "Excellent. So, I totally lied to Paulina and said Danny Fenton had a minor, puppy boy follow, crush on you and would never follow you to this table because he still loves her and fears she might hate his weakness…isn't she such a gullible soap opera fan, it's adorable." Her brown eyes rolled. "The boy does not look at you that way. So why has he been swinging over to say hello to you? It's actually really difficult to spy on him. Surprising, I know. He seems so guileless with everyone. Spill."

I just wanted to eat in peace. Away from Danny who'd been so easily fended off with the mention of Bonnie. Who was insisting on mentioning him herself.

"Partner project," I mumbled around my bite of food. "It's done though."

"Uh huh. Sure. So, he's not looking at you like someone from Dumpty Humpty is threatening to leave the band?"

Startled, I stared a Bonnie. She stared back.

"So, I did hit the nail on the head of something?" She frowned. "Did he actually ask for a date? The whole, let's hang out as friends and you trying to back out of it because it looks like a date? Because that sounds like you. Not sure about Danny. As much as he has been over Paulina for a while now, she's an idiot still thinking he's still a love stuck loser, I'm pretty sure he's finally starting to realize Sam is a girl. Pretty sure. That love story is the only transparent thing with that trio. So, Ashley, why is he making time to say hello to you?"

I sighed. "It's not important."

"He thinks it is. I just want to know," she said simply. What else was new? She always wanted to know everything. "And you're my cousin. I care. Spill."

"My leg," I said simply to give her something.

"Oh." She blinked at me and cocked her head. "He was there when you injured it, wasn't he? How much did you downplay how much it hurt?"

"It really didn't."

Bonnie nodded. "Sure, sure. I think I'll ask him."

I went back to finishing my lunch. While Danny probably thought it was a big deal, I didn't think it was likely he'd tell my cousin what really happened to my leg. He didn't seem to like her much. And I doubted he wanted anyone asking questions over his real involvement with ghosts. He went to the trouble of making a show of running from the ghosts. Which I knew was probably when he went to charge up to fight the ghost.

I only had to worry if she thought it wasn't a real answer. It didn't matter over the cousin bit. Bonnie just liked knowing everything she could. But don't try telling her to join the newspaper or look into detective work. Because finding out things was just for fun.

Glumly, I stared across the lunch room. Kids talked loudly at each other, laughing and grinning, nudging and whispering. It was all so unreal. The times I felt I lived in a bubble, separated from everything and everyone.

I dumped my lunch tray and headed out to start off to my next class.

"Ashley!"

Oh no. I exhaled loudly in annoyance. Didn't he get he didn't have to worry about me and my leg anymore? After these last two weeks, he had to know I wasn't going to say anything about his secret of ghost hunting. And it wasn't like we were friends.

Danny skidded slightly as he dashed in front of me. After looking at me, he closed his mouth and stepped back a little. I could go then? I raised my eyebrow and turned back to the hallway. The nevermind didn't come.

"What time do you play tonight," he burst out abruptly. He looked startled at the question himself, stuttering. "I—I mean, what time is the volleyball game tonight?"

"Which one?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Which one? There's more than one? I er, I… When is…yours?"

"The JV game starts at 5:30." He sighed in relief. "The Varsity game starts at 7:00."

"You play both," he shouted. Blue eyes wide, he seemed stunned by this.

No.

"You didn't have to bother me about it. If you really wanted to watch the team, the game times are up on the announcement board."

Flustered, he scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "Er, right. Right. I er, lost my nerve. Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?"

What?

Oh, I understood the question, but what?

I scrambled for a response.

"I… I thought you liked Sam."

Danny bristled. "I'm not her boyfriend! Geez, why does everyone keep saying that? So, er." He shuffled his feet and peeked up through his thick bangs at me. Hopeful. "Do you?"

Actually go to the dance? Not really. Chances were I'd might say yes if Bonnie kept asking, hoping it just wasn't out of family curtesy or if I was noticed through all the excitement of the rest. I already knew once there, I'd be forgotten about. It'd be the same as going anywhere. Invited along if I was near a group, but not if I wasn't there. The extra floating body. Special events weren't really special. It was just like anything else, another day.

But why was Danny bringing it up? I told him…oh. Still?

"You don't have to force yourself to be a friend. I told you, don't worry about me, go hang out with your own friends. I'll live."

Confused, face falling at what I was saying, his eyes suddenly flashed with a new light. "I don't like the way you say that," he snapped furiously. His eyes shifted and sparked hints of chartreuse, cyan, and cerulean under the hallway lighting. A thing I noticed now more than before, whether I wanted to or not. "It's like you're okay if you're not. I don't like seeing people hurt."

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine," I said pointedly.

Danny scowled, his face twisting unhappily. "I'm not. Forcing myself," he clarified. "I liked hanging out with you Ashley. I thought we were friends. I…I feel more grounded around you…and lighter. But…I can leave if you don't want me around."

Miserable, large, watery blue eyes stared pitifully at me. How they didn't look out of place on him when they belonged on a kid younger than 6 was beyond me. They were certainly tugging at my chest and drawing out a tear. He thought I was important. Wrong. I wasn't worth anything remarkable one way or the other. Worthless, but he insisted otherwise out of me.

I can't be other than what I already am.

I rubbed at my cheek, swiping it away.

"You do," he asked cautiously. "So, is it you don't dan—"

I was already walking with wide strides past him, pursing my lips, determined not to say a word. I didn't like how much I talked around Danny.

"Ashley!"

* * *

A hurt leg, worrisome words, a ghostly secret possibly revealed to an unknown...Ashley may have a point on Danny having a reason to force a friendship. Thank you to Luna Latanya for reviewing and pointing out one of the options behind Danny's actions that Ashley is completely oblivious to in her mind.


	6. Future's Guardian and Past's Witness

**I'll Live**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Her arms were crossed, hip jutted out as she glared at me and blocked my locker. So much for the quiet hallways and tucking my finished homework away before the volleyball game began. Behind one of Danny's friends was the other, lingering uneasily in the background. Tucker quickly diverted his eyes when I looked at him. A foot tapped loudly on the linoleum, the combat boot demanding full attention and promise of intent to act. I stared at her. The corner of her mouth drew farther downwards before spouting into a tirade.

"You need to stop jerking Danny around with the promise of a relationship. I don't get what your problem is and I don't care, but don't you dare drag Danny along. He's the kind of guy who's a good guy. He cares. For the past two weeks, he's been wrecked with worry and refuses to say why. Insistent I leave you alone at noticing that you walking with him from class started at the exact same time, getting defensive and angry about _our_ concerns—" I noticed Tucker's wince at her inclusion of him. "—shouting you're a friend before storming off. But today, I finally got it out of him, because he was so upset about how you need him and called him sweet and then practically ran away when he asked you to the dance. You don't deserve any friends. Especially Danny. This is your warning to stay away from him. Or I'll be forced to enact drastic measures to make sure you leave Danny alone."

Resolute, unyielding, she stood firm.

She really didn't have any reason to. I wasn't looking to having Danny force himself to be a friend. The thought was nice, but it wasn't real.

"Uh, Sam?" The girl drew a breath and snapped her glare back on him. Brown eyes gradually made their way to meet mine, being just as quick to look away. Tucker fumbled with his words awkwardly in the face of Sam. "It's just...you're kind of jumping to conclusions? Danny was the one who asked her and... I really don't think she's done anything wrong to deserve this. Can't you take—"

"She's encouraging it."

Not really. I was trying to do the exact opposite. But Sam seemed convinced and not willing to listen, just stuck firmly in the path of telling me off from her friend. Although, I would agree with her points about the kind of person Danny was and my own merit. I'm no one important. I've never really claimed otherwise.

Her face twisted at me and she stomped a foot closer.

"Go ahead," she demanded. "Say it. You look like you got something to say. Well? Quit staring and refusing to say anything to me like your superior than us and don't see anything wrong with what you're doing to Danny."

I blinked, startled. Superior? Where'd she get that idea from? All I was doing was waiting for her to finish up with what she had to say to me.

Clearly fuming, she jabbed me hard at my shoulder.

"Sam," Tucker hissed at her. His brown eyes were wide and he moved closer, but he didn't reach out to pull Sam back. I looked back to her, who paid no mind to Tucker's outburst, her eyes solely focused on me. I slide a foot behind me and kept my eyes on her.

"This, you end now," she declared, stressing the last word. "I've got my eyes on you. And I won't let you mess with Danny. I'll be right there, watching."

The girl stepped back, eyes still on me, judging, rising her chin up at me and her eyes sharpened.

"I don't care what you're thinking, but you don't know me. You're done with Danny." Sam turned on her heel, startling Tucker at the suddenness. "Let's go Tucker."

That seemed to be all she wanted to let me know. And it seemed easy enough. There wasn't much for her to worry about from me trying to be friends with Danny. It was just him being him worrying over the stated fact of how I had no friends and trying to be one. I wasn't worth his worry. He should be taking his free time to enjoy instead of stressing. Danny had good friends. Sam was fiercely protective of him, looking out for him and more apt to relax, smiling and laughing together with Danny in the hallways. Tucker had been Danny's friend since elementary school, goofing off together and joking, having each other's backs.

He wasn't following Sam as she strode down the hallway. Hesitating, Tucker looked at her back and back to me. My hand hovered at opening my locker, waiting, but he didn't speak up. Merely fidgeted, mouth opening and closing before settling on closed and looking to Sam who'd realized he hadn't followed. Tucker swallowed at the glare and slowly moved after her, feet dragging.

Closing my locker shut after putting my finished homework away, I looked to a hallway clock to see how much time there was before the game started.

"I'm sorry!"

The words burst and I looked back to Tucker. Sam was just ahead of him in the hallway, surprised at the outburst, then scowling at him for it. The apology wasn't needed. Sam had only been looking out for a friend. I understood why she did what she did.

"I should have said something about what they did on the bus in middle school. Or," he trailed off. Uncertainty trickled into his voice. "Or something."

Confusion filled Sam's face just behind him. I shook my head. It seemed like quite a while ago, not important or worthy of much notice. Most of middle school was filled with such similar events that I don't really think much about them. Not nervous, but the memory of his panic stricken face peering at me from over the top of a bus seat came forward to me. It was one I specifically remembered. Not the details of what exactly happened, just the broad strokes of when I realized Alex and the rest proceeded to ignore me afterwards. I still don't know why. I had been fully prepared for worse when I didn't play off the injury when asked and it was brought to the attention of Alex's mother.

"No. You didn't have to do anything."

It only would have given them a new target. And one that didn't deserve it.

Tucker had stuck back in the back of the bus, in the marked off area supposed to be for those 7th grade and up. I can remember him continuing to fit awkwardly to the side of the group and giving in with homework answers when it got to desperate begging. That was how he survived the back of the bus group. I couldn't do that. I couldn't play by the rules they wanted and they took offense to my sitting in the designated area. Especially Alex.

The new 6th grade kid who squeezed his way to the seats closest to that back area, sliding in before he was in 7th grade, immediately zeroing in on the fact the others wouldn't stand up for me. I always figured he just had something to prove. Being the tallest kid in his class when he moved here and a whole year older with being left behind at some point. It didn't bother me. Not with knowing that. I knew what it was going on. But it never bothered me like how Tucker would be bothered by it next to me, suggesting things to do differently or whispering about them taking it too far.

There was always such relief on his face whenever the back area group had not managed to sit beside him before I came down the aisle.

I got it. Yet who I sat with on the back of the bus changed very little.

"Go ahead," Sam snipped. "Staring at Tucker like it's otherwise. Go ahead, say what you're silently judging him about it. This is just like how you're probably messing with Danny I bet. Guilt tripping. When it's crap like this, with how you treat people like you're too good for them and like they're wrong for whatever they did or say, of course you don't have any friends. Just people who have to tip—"

"Stop it," Tucker hissed back at her. "Stop it Sam."

I'm not sure why he cut her off. If she needed to rant, she could rant. All the better for her. And better it was me she got out her emotions on then someone else. Like Danny.

I shifted, frowning to myself, not sure I liked how Tucker was pressing the issue.

Tucker turned back around, licking his lips. "Alex took it too far and everyone knew it."

It didn't matter now. Perhaps it'd been bothering him for some reason, feeling guilty and needing to apologize? Then I'll just let him get it off his chest.

"He didn't know about why... I should have spoken up sooner with how he kept going after—"

Unless Tucker is like Danny, sprang to my mind.

"Don't worry." I paused, trying to get the right words so that I could get to the game and he'd not try to follow Danny's lead. Even if it was a whole year or two after the fact. "It happened so long ago that I've practically forgotten what happened. Besides, it's not like we all ride the same bus anymore, right?"

I'm fine, I pushed the thought, trying to get the message through without saying it.

Tucker gapped at me. "No, but..."

He fell silent and Sam stepped up beside him, glaring at me with a frown. An interesting combination, but I had a game to get to. Swiping the soles of my shoes across my knee high socks, making two squeaks to make sure I got the dust picked up off of them, and checked the hallway clock. Tucker remained silent, his mouth moving like he wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how to say it.

At least Sam got it out of her system. Even if some of what came out left me thinking Danny wasn't going to put the idea of forcing a friendship with me out of his head anytime soon. There were too many reasons of why he would want to get close to me, none of which included actually wanting to hang out with me. I drifted from group to group, person to person. They were all of convenience. A cousin, a body to save a seat, a person to help with homework, a stand-in date, just another member of the team.

I thought I'd well proven able to convince Danny I saw nothing and knew nothing, much less would say anything. While he was sweet to worry about my leg, the bad attempts of trying to sneak in things about after the Plasmius ghost managed to hit my leg with some attack...kind of gave him away.

"If it's not like you and Tucker share the same bus anymore, what's with standing here looking at him with that look on your face?"

Just waiting. But it didn't look like he was going to say anything more. Sighing at being held up and listening to what amounted to the same basic thing I was trying to do, I twisted back to give my locker dial a couple spins before heading back down the hallway. I could hear Sam snorting behind me.

Sneakers pattered closer, a long screech echoing the hallway as Danny slid into view up ahead. There was a pause as he stood there, staring, chest moving as he visibly breathed with a trail of sweat running down to his brow. Blue eyes snapped to his friends behind me, to me, then back behind me. Mouth falling open, I could see the anger creasing at his eyes in the briefest flash of green glimmering across them. Betrayal.

"Sam... Tell me you didn't..."

He trailed off, pleading for the lie or hoping it wasn't what he thought. Then looked to me in askance. "Ashley. Sam wasn't...bothering you..." It seemed to wash over his face, the realization at what he was saying and where Sam was standing. His shoulders slumped. "She was, wasn't she?"

"So what if I did?"

His attention barely moved to pay Sam any mind, eyes focused on me. "I swear I don't agree with Sam's opinion about—"

"I do," I pointed out simply. His mouth snapped shut, eyes going wide at my declaration. Danny's jaw clenched. Before he could argue why it had nothing to do with the secret he didn't speak of and feared I found out or my own fears of him figuring out my additional word to a common phrase wasn't just a bad joke, I spoke first. "Game starts soon. Bye."

Stammering sprung up as I jogged past him, practically feeling his cold sweat, and spotted most of the team gathered around the corner way down the longest hallway at school.

"Bye. Uh...um. Ah! Good luck! I'll be watching!"

You and a huge gym full of people will be watching since we've won every game this season, all looking forward to bragging about the team if we become conference tournament champions again. One more person doesn't matter. But his shout behind me made my eyebrow twitch. We weren't friends. Just classmates who did a project together. Okay, there was an issue with a ghost, but this was Amity Park. It wasn't really unusual. Nothing special to start a friendship over about. Claiming I was a friend didn't mean we were.

Tucker's baffled voice finally spoke up. "What does she mean she's forgotten it? How can anyone forget that?"

Easy. That kind of stuff was normal all during middle school.

I picked up my pace, reaching the rest of the team, and started up my warm-up routine letting their voices wash over me as they chatted, bragging and gossiping, about the upcoming dance.

* * *

It's been a while, hasn't it? While it makes me glow in happiness to see a few favorites and follows here and there, I'll be honest...it always surprises me. Thank you to MechanicalCaptain for reviewing.


	7. Invited Tagalong, A Childlike Invitation

**I'll Live**

* * *

I slipped around the corner, the school hallway lit only by the red gleaming light of exit signs. Bonnie and the rest had gone and done it. Convinced me to tag along. And, as usual, quickly forgot about me once they entered the gym. I didn't feel much like dancing and at the first dance break they had, they'd grouped together to chat and laugh not far from where they had danced. Nowhere near where I stood, where they had left me. The familiar feeling of disconnection washed almost comfortingly over me.

For a couple songs, I watched them for a bit at a distance and scanned the area, then left the gym with all the loud colors and noises. A few people had been just outside of the gym to take breaks as well, either from dancing or to the bathroom or water fountain. But I had moved farther down the school to where the music thrummed a beat if you paid enough attention, words and melodies faded to nearly nothing. I scooted my rear back up onto the old heater in front of the large window just past a corner of lockers. It was a unique type of niche. This small area clusters of people avoided. With its odd placement and how it jutted out from the school, this spot was always colder in the winter and far too hot any other time.

The door leading inside or to freedom, depending on what kind of student you were, didn't help much with it's popularity. I thought it was a handy little area, but never questioned too far into why it never saw many visitors. The exit light shone it's muted red through the dark hallway and dim outside lighting that didn't quite reach this window. I tucked my feet up onto the heater and stared up at the sky.

How long would it take before someone realized I wasn't there? Would anyone? I trailed my fingers along the coolness of the window plane. This was still far better than being home. Pity this quiet little corner wasn't quite lit well enough to read comfortably. I thought about going to my locker anyway to pull out a book, then discarded the idea. Instead, I tapped at the window, trying to remember the names of some of the constellations, the stories that paired along with them.

My finger traced the movement of a shooting star for two seconds before stopping, my eyes still following as it came far too close with another right on its tail. It bounced. I leaned into the window, peering sideways down the outer school wall, trying to see exactly what it was. It glowed still. A very distinctive pulse of green glowing. Landing just before it, Danny raised up a cylindrical tube and zapped the other ghost into it. Then, after checking the cap was in place, he let out a huge breath of air and fell back onto his rear.

I squinted for a bit. He was clutching at his shoulder in a manner that suggested he was injured. There was a wince as he pulled his gloved hand away to find dripping liquid, shoulders slumping at the sight, and putting the hand back to stem the bleeding.

Well, that answers what I'm doing in my moment of escape from the dance. Sliding my feet off the heater, I hopped down and made my way to the health room down a couple hallways and around a corner. The music from the dance was clearer here and I spotted a few just out of the way. I tested the door and blessed how multipurposed the health room was most the time. It was nearly never locked due to the various classes and teachers that rotated through during the day. And I didn't doubt the reason why it was probably and definitely unlocked now. For the same reason I was going in. In case anyone needed to take advantage of the spare first aid kits inside.

Grabbing one, I slipped back out and made my way to the nook at the corner, peeking back out the window to check if Danny was still out there. He was. Pushing the door leading to the outside freedom, I made my way over to him. Danny's blue eyes snapped up and went wide at seeing me.

"Ashley! What are you doing out here?"

I held up the first aid kit and tapped it with a finger. He ducked his head, looking suddenly very sheepish. "Still bleeding," I asked as I opened the kit and kept it aloft in one palm so I could see the inside better in the limited light.

"Kind of," he admitted. Then backtracked. "Not really. It's not as bad as it looks, honest. There's only a little bit. A scratch! I swear. You can't tell much in this light and with my ruined suit, most of this is green. All the green stuff is from the ghost Danny Phantom. See, he was fighting this ghost and I was hiding back here from Dash, trying to outlast him before heading back in. I got nicked in the shoulder. And I just have really bad timing, that's all."

I stared at him. Danny was trying so hard to cover up his part in what happened in ghostly activities, it was almost too much and suspicious with how he rambled on trying to deny it. And it was hypocritical or ironic of what he was doing. After all that fuss he made over my leg.

"You'll live?"

He brightened, grabbing onto the excuse. "Yeah! Exactly!" And then his jaw dropped in shock, stunned, as though he'd been hit over the head. "Hey! No! No, not exactly that! Why would you suggest that? You know I hate you saying that."

Instead of sounding angry about it though, Danny was...whining and pouting. Staring wide eyed up at me, he'd suddenly pouted, wiggling where he sat on the dirt and tossed his hands up in the air only to drop them and pluck at strands of grass. Like a petulant child.

I coughed, not expecting that, a laugh trickling out through my fingers.

Danny stopped picking at the grass and snapped his attention back up at me, mouth open wide. "What the... Where you joking? Is that whole thing a joke? Because let me tell you-" A smeared green with spots of brown finger wagged up at me. "-your delivery doesn't sell it at all! I was really worried about you when that happened and oh my god! You did do a kind of smile when you said 'unfortunately'! It was a joke?! That's a terrible joke!"

Startled at where his line of reasoning went, I blinked down at Danny's scowling face. Then, without thinking, I responded with a joke, dead pan. "I thought it fitting since a green swirling sky meant we were probably traveling in the world ghosts come from."

Blue eyes blinked back at me, enough light reaching them to make them glint right before Danny snorted and cracked up into a fit of giggles. "That's...terrible," he wheezed out. More startled at my own joke, I only relaxed when he grinned up at me, swiping at tears of laughter. "I shouldn't laugh, but I've picked up a rather...unusual sense of humor since the ghosts started showing up."

I fought to bite back the 'I bet' my mouth almost responded with and crouched beside him, setting the open kit down. There it was again. Becoming more talkative than I wanted around Danny. I frowned as I peered through the first aid kit again. Maybe it was some result to our joint kidnapping experience? Still, at least my unintended comment led to a misunderstanding like that. If worry about those few words I'd spoken was why Danny persisted trying to push me as a friend, perhaps he'd ease off now.

"Can you pull your jacket and button down off or pull them to the side so I can see your upper body?"

Danny's cheeks flushed red. "Uhhh. You want to what?" He squeaked out with those large blue eyes that once again, seemed out of place on a kid older than six. Scooting back, he slapped his hands up to his chest and his mouth dropped open as he felt the wetness, going redder in embarrassment and mumbled. "Oh, right. That. I kind of forgot really. It's really fine Ashley. But...I guess since you did go to all that trouble to get it... Thanks. I can do it myself though. You don't have to."

I stared at him, not sure about believing that he would actually patch himself up for a brief moment. Until I remembered what he'd been doing to get the injury. What he'd been doing for probably the past year. I snapped it shut and handed him the first aid kit. Then I drew the scarf type thing that came with this dress off from the crook of my arms. Baffled, Danny stared at me.

"I'm sure there's way more than enough bandages in here to manage a tiny scratch."

"It's to help cover up the blood on your suit," I said. "Unless you're just going to call it a night and head home early."

It took a little while for comprehension to come to him, but when it did, a smile bloomed on Danny's face. "I think I know what Tucker meant by saying you're too nice and helpful. I mean I thought I did with how you were during our partner project and maybe with how you refused to leave me with uh, you know." He rubbed at the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Thanks Ashley. You...do you want to head back inside with me? Could you wait for me? Er, I mean. Maybe you can check to see how well I can wash this stuff off in the restroom and get this arm-scarf thing wrapped on?"

I sighed and stood back up from crouching beside him. "I guess." I offered him a hand and he took it.

"Thanks. So, who did you come here with?"

Kicking the door stopper from keeping the door propped open, flicking it to the side with the side of my foot, I pushed the door open wide for Danny. He caught it on the swing and slipped inside. The green liquid shone a deep offsetting burnt umber under the light of the exit sign. He peered at me, waiting curiously. I gave in and answered. "Bonnie. Star. And Paulina. That group. Morgan just wanted a person who'd let her style their hair. So," I trailed off and shrugged. "She did my hair."

"It looks good," Danny complimented on reflex to the comment. He bounced with a lightness to his step, smiling crookedly at me. "Think she can do anything with my birds nest?"

For a moment, I pursed my lips and then decided to go through with it. "Add the bird," I suggested. He laughed, teeth flashing brilliantly.

"Sounds great," he chirruped. He jerked a thumb to the side where the restrooms were. "I'll only take a second."

To give Danny some credit, it only took just under a minute for him to pop back out with my scarf hanging around his neck. He flipped the one end over a shoulder and shimmied his arms out. "How's it look?" I stared, perplexed at the sight and leaned forward, blowing to make the scarf hanging loosely over the area of injury away for a moment. It was clear. Like it had never happened. And it's not like Danny had ever shown up or said to show up with green or red splotches on him that I knew of. Somehow, I was more concerned at his suit looking perfect than I was about the colored tights covering my legs.

"I don't think you ever needed my scarf."

He froze, blue eyes wide, then laughed nervously. "It's just this weird trick...I mean, I do pick up some stuff from when my parents ramble on," he trailed off. Then looked hopeful. "You know?"

I let out a breath and looked away from him. My real answer, any of the answers I could reply with, would not settle over well with Danny. And I could understand why people lie, but I never could manage it. Not in such a straightforward way. Twist meanings of questions, word answers the right way, push the real issue at hand away, let people make their own conclusions. I'm not sure I wanted to do that right now. Not when I was stuck on thinking of how often Danny was lying, badly like he'd never wanted to like I did, or the fact he had gotten so good at covering up any injuries for what he did, even if just to protect a silly high school dance and one he had very much wanted to attend like anyone else.

"What kind of answer do you want?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He frowned. "It's not really a question, just, well, all parents are annoying, right?"

All is kind of a big word. But I get what he's saying. It's not really a question. Just a type of thing people nod their heads to and go along with, agreeing. I could do it now. It's what he's prompting, what he's excepting. "I know," I began slowly. "Not everything, but enough to not care about you calling me a hypocrite if I mention my worry over you."

His breath hitched.

"There's no if. I'm obvious. Thus the first aid kit," I said dryly. Then I held out my hand. "I think I'll have that back. Just in case you happen across another ghost fight."

Danny stared for a bit, then slowly lifted the kit up and placed it in my palm. "Do you... I, um, well, I don't go running around looking for these things, you know?"

I smiled. I could believe that. He wasn't like Valerie with a personal vendetta against ghosts. If there was an option where he could be normal, he'd take it. There was years of history proving that true in how he strived to not be connected to his parents or his older sister and just be a student at school. But he knew of something and had something that could help stand up against all these ghosts. Danny was sweet and stubborn. A perfect combination to not being able to see the ghosts wrecking havoc and doing nothing or running away. He was the type who couldn't help but help.

"I know. You should go to the dance." He blinked at the suggestion. "Since you haven't had the chance with running from Dash."

Danny's face cleared. "Oh! Right! Yeah, I should!"

He turned to hurry down the hallway, motivated by the reminder he'd yet to enjoy the dance. I watched him go. When he got close to the corner, slowing down and hesitating, I realized I was smiling at his excitement. Before he looked back, I'd removed the smile from my face. Danny still smiled though. Hopeful and animated. "You coming?" He called back to me.

I hesitated myself. My first impulse wasn't a usual answer from me. Not in years. Not since elementary school days or a few hopeful middle school days to how school was my safe haven to allow and welcome and believe the illusion. It was still a safe haven. But not in the same way as when I was younger. When I could think school was different than what I already knew of life. Maybe it's because Danny acts so much like a kid himself. I think I hold those days up to the innocence and playful nature and full of larger than life dreams. It's so much easier to be around children. Less complicated.

Nothing surrounding Danny was by any means less complicated. But it was such a simple, open request. Much like the days when Lina was still Lina and we were the best of friends. She'd look back at me and reach back a hand, brightening up my day with her acceptance and neediness of me, filling me up with worthiness I never deserved and yet craved it anyway.

I shouldn't. And yet. There just seemed to be this feeling that I could trust Danny. That this friendly relationship he was so intent on could possibly work. I already talked far more around him. Smiled a little. Things that I hadn't really done in years. Or felt I would ever really be able to do. This was certainly going to crash around my head. I wasn't anyone important. But, for a little while, I could hold off thoughts and awful jokes taking my insignificant place in the world lightly. Maybe. Possibly. Hope was a dangerous thing.

Danny was still looking back at me.

Well, if anything, death was part of his life.

It was kind of funny. I huffed in amusement. The person who was the most famous ghost in the area, who only secretly wanted and dreamed of being a normal living teenage boy was set on befriending a normal living teenage girl, who only secretly wanted and dreamed of ending it all.

"Sure."

He grinned back at me and waved his hand. "Well come on Ashley!"

* * *

My goodness, it has certainly been a while. I got distracted with other things and projects. It took a while before Ashley wandered back into my head, suckered into attending the school dance. I am still surprised and pleased to see a follow. Thank you to FarFromHeroic for reviewing.


	8. One is Silver and the Other, Gold?

**I'll Live**

* * *

"Hey Ashley."

I'd seen it coming. I'd really hoped he wouldn't. But there he was, grinning and chest out as he loomed above where I sat near the back. I could hear it coming too.

"You look nice." I stared at him, waiting for it. Sure enough, he spurred onward with more. "I see Morgan does good work. And you put on a decent dress. Those tights though? You need to flash skin when you're dancing like all the other girls. Show off. That's how most girls get themselves a date. But you still don't have one, do you?" Smirking, he made a fancy motion with his arm, placing his palm up in my direction, eyebrows waggling. "Wanna dance with the quarterback?"

There was no answer to that. There was no way there was any polite response to what he just did. I stared and my eyes fell onto Danny standing frozen behind him, one full drink in each hand as his gaze dashed between us. I shifted, preparing to just get up and walk away from the spot, so there could be a blocker between whatever there was between the two of them, when Dash turned to look and froze for a moment. Then drew himself up with a scowl.

"Keep hiking Fentoad. Go bring those drinks to your freaky goth girlfriend and I'll be sure to pulverize you later rather than now."

"Sam's not my girlfriend!"

Dash snorted.

Swallowing and judging the distance to get around Dash, Danny did a little dancing weave through the table spaces. Watching, Dash looked up to the rest of the tables and chairs, eyebrows furrowing down as he failed to find what he was searching for. Breathing a sigh, Danny set down the drinks and slumped into the seat beside me. Everything in him was tense as he kept wary eyes up, remaining fixed on Dash.

Well, I thought glumly, there goes that.

Staring, flabbergasted, Dash stared at me. With extreme disbelief, "Fenton?"

"Ashley!"

The cheerful voice could only come from one person. Kyla. Cheerful and peppy and perky Kyla. She popped up beside Dash, shoulder length black hair half pulled back from her face rather than loose. I stared, not sure if I should applaud her timing or not. Because I'm certain she just came over for nostalgia.

"You came! You haven't come to a dance since the end of middle school! Oh! I have to find the others and we'll get a picture! Do you know where they're at? Oh, nevermind, I spotted them. They're still on the dance floor. Well, except Valerie, but I ran into her earlier so she's got to be around somewhere. Such a shame about all of that going on, but you've been sitting with Paulina more often I've noticed after that all happened which is...well, I don't know what to make of it, but come on! Oh! Hi! Um...Danny? Yes, hi Danny! You can come along too, sorry about interrupting! It'll only take a few seconds to get a shot of the old group, I swear, and then I'll be out of your... Is this a date!? That's awesome Ashley!"

"This is not a date," Dash cut into her excited chatter. "It's Fenton."

"Oh! You were just at the same table then? Okay, that makes more sense, but I have to admit it'd be nice to see you on a date! You can stay here then Danny. Come on!" Bustling and excusing herself as she squeezed between tables and chairs and people, Kyla easily cut a path to follow. It'd only take a few minutes before Kyla would flitter off to others. Shrugging, I decided just to go with it, otherwise it'd become more of a huge production for a simple old group picture before everyone would separate off again.

"But I've still got your drink," Danny broached hesitantly. Glancing back, I saw how baffled he looked. But before I could say anything about how I'd come back, a large hand wrapped about my forearm and tugged.

"Who cares? She can get another later."

I yanked my arm out of the grasp, holding it close to myself, backing away and then hurried to follow Kyla before Dash could do that again.

"Ashley?" Danny's voice called out behind me, going up in pitch with some panic.

"It's just a picture," I tossed over my shoulder. From where he followed behind me, Dash scowled thunderously at me.

"I gave you more credit than that," he snarled out as he finally caught up to me. "Date! When he's definitely the type to... Fenton! The guy that's always running off at the drop of a..."

Looking up from muttering, his blue eyes snapped up at me and he snarled again. "I thought you were smarter than to fall in with the likes of that loser. He's not making _any_ guys here jealous."

I eyed him carefully, holding my arms close as he towered there. But thankfully, it didn't last long. Leaning back and letting loose a huffy breath of air, Dash strode past me and past Kyla to start up a conversation with Paulina. Looking decidedly annoyed, she snipped something at him and then went back to talking with Star. Grumbling, Dash suddenly grinned at the group of guys banging their heads around and jumping to the music, leaping with a whoop onto Kwan's back. As long as he wasn't up to being a bad high school movie bully and not paying me any mind, I was fine.

"Star! Bonnie! Paulina! Look who's here!" Kyla waved widely over at them, camera at hand. Heads turned, understanding flickering over on a few faces. "And I saw Valerie not long ago either! We're all here! It's been almost two years since our last one!"

"We'll get her," Bonnie and Star chimed out with bright smiles. Kyla squealed in excitement as they took off. Went right by Danny who'd followed me over, hovering some feet away behind another dancing group of teenagers, eyebrows furrowed down in concern and confusion. As he peered around the ones dancing, his eyes met mine and went wide at being caught out. Mouthing an apology at me, Danny raised the shear scarf up to his face and slinked back into the crowd like he was some caped villain, making faces at me as he headed to the snack table.

It took me a while to realize his antics had made me smile.

"The old group," Paulina huffed. I looked back to her. Somehow, she didn't seem as though she was truly annoyed at Kyla's glee over this. "Like nothing changed between us in middle school." She shot me a look.

I stared, wondering why the pointed look as though I was meant to say something. What? That our old group drifted apart when we moved up to middle school? There wasn't anything unusual about it. It happened. Can't do anything about it. It is how it is and it wasn't anyone's fault. Things like that happen. It wasn't surprising. And it definitely wasn't surprising the drift kept them together longer. Not surprising I was set adrift. Even if I could remember a dull sense of hurt when more and more people were sitting at our lunch table then, not allowing me to sit beside them, moving me farther and farther away with no one saying anything about it or bothering to talk to me. School stopped being so much a getaway for me. Even though it still remained one.

Paulina rolled her eyes, staring up at the ceiling in askance. " _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hablo con esa cara? Dios._ "

"Huh? What?" Kyla pulled her eyes up from her camera to goggle at Paulina.

Not surprising. Kyla was always asking Paulina to repeat it when we were little. Or just turning to Star or I if it seemed important to know what was said. If it wasn't, she shrugged it off like she was doing now, going back to fiddling with her camera. I caught the question and gist of it though, and offered up a response. " _¿Lo siento?_ "

Blinking at me with some surprised pleasure, as though I didn't know a few basics from us sharing a table when we were kids and she'd just moved to Amity Park, she then shook her head. " _Vamos._ " She grabbed my hand and repeated it with a bit of a whine, pulling me through the crowd. Kyla beamed and quickly dashed after us.

"Back in a bit Cody," she called back to the football guys. The one tossing his hand up in response definitely wasn't Cody Krauss. I didn't recognize him, but his rather handsome features brightened at seeing me looking at him and he smiled. I stared at him as long as I could with Paulina dragging me through the crowds. But I couldn't place him. Who was he?

"We need a picture of just us Ash. _Mi madre_ would have my _cabeza_ if I don't. _Como la última vez._ "

It was my turn to be surprised. While she was claiming it was for her mother in the same manner as last time, snarking the group shout would make Madre Eugenia happy... This was the first time since elementary that she had called me by nickname. It was...nice. As we made our way past the snack table, I noticed Danny still there, gaping open mouthed.

"Drooling? I know I'm gorgeous loser, but you don't have a chance with someone like me." Paulina tossed her hair, head high as she strutted, tugging me up beside her. I shifted my head to see around her and held up a finger. The pictures wouldn't last long and it's not as though we would stick around afterwards. Danny gasped, eyesight snapping off to the side, the dance lights making his eyes look even more green than I usually saw. Turning my head all the way around to get a better look myself, I didn't see what got his attention before we left the gym.

"You know, everyone knows he and just about every other boy have a crush on me," Paulina said after we passed, bragging.

Not sure where that came from or why she felt the need to say something, I didn't respond. She huffed, rolling her eyes at me, tugging my hand along. Feeling off about it, I pulled my hand back a little, making her pause and look back. For a while, my mouth moved silently. It wasn't usual for me. To feel the need to say something, but not know quite what. Her taking my hand...felt off and not right.

Oh. Nostalgia had struck me too, didn't it?

But we weren't kids anymore. Not friends anymore. Not for a long while.

She may have called me by nickname, but it was Danny who felt... Not a friend. But the ease. Acceptance of and worrying over me, the goofy and carefree manner, and maybe he had something on me making him feel more grounded. Because... There was almost something...stable being with him. A feeling and something precarious in me I hadn't felt in a long time. It may be fleeting, probably would be knowing who I really was in this world, but I did not want it tarnished like everything else in my life.

"Let's just...take our picture." And because she used it, I followed suit, the nickname feeling heavy and awkward on my tongue. A request on behalf of our better past together from when we were kids. "Okay, Lina?"

Her mouth parted open, hanging.

"I don't let anyone call me that. I... I kind of forgot how much you pay attention to certain things," Paulina admitted. She breathed out. "Of course you noticed me calling you that, just like you remember enough _Español_ to... Ugh! This is what's going to happen now when Kyla insists on taking old group pics now? We stopped being any sort of friends at the beginning of middle school. _El día que me dejaste. Vamos._ The sooner we take these pics, the sooner I stop suddenly speaking to you."

The day I what her? Dejaste?

Paulina was tugging at my hand again, leading the two of us out into the hallway. Everyone else from the old group was there. And a freshman boy hovered uncertainly off to the side, holding Kyla's camera, looking both confused and hopeful. Dejaste?

I think that was off dejó and...dump? Dumped? The day I dumped her?

"Get close! Group shot! Come on Valerie!"

Valerie rolled her eyes and in keeping her distance from Paulina, stepped in right next to Star's other side. Beside me, Paulina grabbed a hold of Star's arm, pulling her close and flashing a bright smile at the camera. The freshman boy fumbled with the camera as she tossed her hair back. Bonnie scooched in on my other side, Kyla pressing us close together as she leaned into Bonnie, but all I could do was stare over at Paulina.

That can't be right. I sat at the table she sat at, but there were always other people there, other people who claimed spots and never moved and she never asked them to move and I'd asked and there was...'I'll see' and 'Maybe tomorrow' and me somehow taken by surprise that I was just as unwanted and just as important to them as I was to... Farther and farther down I moved. Where I was, no one cared. Nothing new. I'm surprised I was surprised about that back then. I'm not important.

"Dumped?"

Her smile dropped, head turning at me, scowling.

"No one dumps me."

"A guy dumped Paulina?"

"No way!"

"Would you go out with me?"

"As if loser, take the picture!"

The freshman quickly took a series of flashes at our old group. My closed mouth smile was strained. Waving the rest off, Paulina threw an arm around me for the picture Madre Eugenia had asked for of us. I could hear a noise of annoyance in her throat, but I was already significantly distracted from anything she'd said or the pictures going on.

"Look at the camera and smile so I can get back inside to my actual fri—"

Throwing my arm around her back, I took her down with me.

Neonified green flashed right over us, taking the ghost vulture firing backward, squawking loudly, right over our heads and where we'd just been standing for a picture. The same ghost vulture I'd spotted Danny taking on in the intersecting hallway from the one we were in. There was a flash of silver of his cylindrical tube and the next thing I knew he was letting out a congratulatory "Ha!" as the vulture had been zapped up. Then he froze, slowly turning to look at our group. Nervously he waved. "Uh, hi?"

"Ghost boy!"

Danny's eyes went wide, green and spooked at the sight of Paulina rushing at him.

"Bye!"

And he slipped her outreached hands and disappeared into the wall. Gone. In the merest and quickest of moments. A blink. I stared. Well, I hadn't said that before to invite trouble. With the group picture done and the distraction before we got to the ones for Madre Eugenia, everyone began talking and heading back into the cafetorium. Back to the usual then. I lingered, then drifted back inside a little while later, unnoticed as I made my way back to the table Danny and I'd been at before. His face lit up at seeing me there when he came rushing back inside.

"I thought you might still be with them since you're always sitting with them at lunch when I—"

Reaching under the table, I pulled out the first aid kit I had left here from before and stared right at him until he stopped speaking.

"First things first." I slid it across the table. "You happened across another ghost fight. Sorry for joking and jinxing it. But I bought you a dance with the quarterback to make up for it."

Blue eyes went to the first aid kit, a quarter placed on it, backside up. Then flickered up to me. Back to the kit and quarter. And then he sputtered, a laugh coming out of him, bending over the first aid kit as he kept on laughing.

"Oh man! Oh man!" Tears in his eyes, blue sparkling, he looked up at me with the biggest gleeful grin. "Have you been thinking that ever since Dash used that line on you? That's excellent! And first things first! Ashley! You need to start speaking up sooner with this stuff!"

Danny bent over again, laughing anew, chortling. "Bought a dance with the quarterback!"

* * *

Spanish translations (via Internet translation, apologies if incorrect):  
How? How do I talk to that face? God.  
Sorry?/I'm sorry?/I am sorry?  
Let's go.  
My mother - head - Like last time.  
The day you ditched/left me. Let's go. (abandonó was another option for word choice rather than dejaste, but I went with dejaste as Paulina is going to stray farther away from words close to English after the reminder of Ashley knowing enough)

* * *

I'll admit. I had the first part of this started up when I put this up, then it, well, took a while before I got back to Ashley. Apologies on it being a while. Um, for any still reading. Shoot. That's right. I was updating this on Tuesdays before, wasn't I? Ah well, Monday it is today. I'll try to be a bit quicker, no months dragging on before another update. If not for anyone reading, but for myself. Ashley, you are important, I swear!


	9. Danny: At the Lunch Table

**I'll Live**

* * *

She wasn't tense. She wasn't pulling away as I went needlessly on about class, creating a reason to stay next to her in the lunch line. I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth. Just that her mouth, which barely ever really moved from a straight line, was doing this little quirk at the ends like she was amused by me. I could live with that. I could live with being amusing for whatever the reason was for her.

I'll live.

And when after paying for lunch, she drifted slowly (slowly!) in the direction of a table other than the one occupied by her cousin and Star, I grinned broadly at her, easily catching up to her slow pace after paying for mine and continued on talking.

I don't know what changed for her after the Homecoming Dance over the weekend, but I was glad.

Okay, fine! Maybe I did know.

I mean, it lightened a load off of my shoulders. I'd been so worried about the worst when she told me 'I'll live unfortunately' after the whole kidnapping thing the Fruitloop did weeks ago. It'd been the whole reason I'd set out to make friends with Ashley. She'd noticed apparently and now that it's not the reason of me trying to be friends with her...

It was...just with the way she spoke that night. Then, the relief of finding out it really was her way of saying 'I'm fine' and a terrible joke about the pain... Oh man! It was awful, but man, I felt like an idiot for thinking the worst.

Maybe a sign all this ghost hunting is taking a toll on me or something? Eh, whatever. I'll leave the thinking about those sorts of things for Jazz.

And I know it doesn't help that Sam hates her for whatever reason, but Ashley's nice even if she does the whole blank look far too often. After seeing Dash come up to her at the dance, with exactly how he complimented her for putting on a decent dress, I can understand why. It was not at all phrased like a true compliment and followed through with pure cock in asking her to dance. While I get annoyed when Dash bullies me and snap back, Ashley just seems to kind of shut down and not really respond strongly to anything. Little wonder she felt as though she wasn't important or had anyone if things like that happen often enough.

I am going to change that.

Especially as I know now that whatever she may or may not have seen when passing out from the shock thanks to Vlad, Ashley appeared to have enough to go on to figure out I am doing something and am involved with ghost things...and she didn't care. Ashley wasn't going to tell anyone.

Eh, whatever, honesty now Danny, I chided myself. Those were reasons to answer Sam's worry and my concerns. The real reason I wanted to be Ashley's friend was easy.

She was great. Down to Earth and hard working and stubborn and not willing to leave someone whether it was homework or danger related. When she was there, she was there. I saw her focus during the volleyball game I watched her in. I worked on that project with her. Ashley was really nice and helpful, just as Tucker said and put it. It was quite frankly a relief and freeing to have someone else knowing. Plus, there was that humor of hers that cropped up every now and again.

Bought a dance with a quarterback.

I snickered and she stared at me.

"Quarterback."

She ducked her chin to her chest, glancing away. "It's not that funny." And shrugged.

"Hey, never put down quips or puns or jokes so terrible people either groan or laugh," I quickly told her shrug off. And grinned. "They're funny."

It was about then the other guys at the table noticed we had sat down with them. They were all part of the band group and that was about all I knew about them. As I never joined up myself or had the time for learning an instrument. I enjoyed music, but never felt the need to join band or choir. Actually, I knew Spike from a few classes and Jazz did...something with him. Not sure what. It was one of the others who spoke up though. The beanpole with an odd shaggy bowl cut for his hair.

"Danny? What are you... Oh Ashley, just a second, I've had them tucked in my bag for the next time we saw you." The boy leaned down and zipped open one of his front sections to his backpack. "Burned more than a few of them. Okay, fine, all of them. They're all pretty great. I wish more of the big R&B were like that WheeSung fellow. I would not be surprised especially if the third track is a big hit in South Korea for him. All of them are worth a listen honestly. Give some of those A-listers some actual good R&B rather than that pushed on the charts pop version of it of all girls and drugs and look at me being mister tough guy. And Kitaro, oh man, I knew from the other stuff, great. But so glad to have that Heaven and Earth score from him. A beaut. Here you go."

I blinked, watching the small hard case passing from his to Ashley's hands. Then looked at her. "Did you go on a family vacation to Korea? To visit family or...? That sounds like... No?"

Ashely shook her head, the CD case tucked into her own backpack, then slid it back under her chair. "My uncle's company has buildings out in Japan, he brings things back for us."

One of the other boys at the table, the other one who wasn't Spike, the shorter and chubby one who looked more familiar let out a snort. I tried to remember his name, but all I could see in my head was the vaguest of memories of what looked like him out on the playground years ago. No name to go with it.

"Don't you still use up a chunk of your chore money to have him buy and bring back more for you?"

My head spun back to her. Ashley kind of just ducked her head, half shrugging, then dug into her lunch. I stared and then looked to the three other boys, before back to her. A big music fan? With how she wasn't at the Homecoming dance area before she brought me the first aid kit, I kind of thought, well, she said about how she'd been kind of dragged along by her cousin and that group with Paulina. And they had been going on about it'd been nearly two years since the last...'old group' picture. I mean, I figured she wasn't a huge dancer with how she merely swayed and tapped her fingers or toes when I tried, but with her being so far from even able to hear the music after I fought off the first of Vlad's three vultures clearly spying that night...

That's a whole other thing there. I frowned to myself. If I didn't know better, I could swear they were spying not on me, their usual target, but on Ashley.

"Eh, don't worry about it Danny." Spike gave a shrug and took a drink of his skim milk. "People tend to forget she was a big part of band and choir stuff until high school."

Spike thought I was frowning about thaaaaat. I spun my head to stare wide eyed at her, successfully distracted by this fact. "What? So you were doing volleyball and play and band and choir all at some point? How did you manage all of that?"

Ashley's head ducked down further and the three other boys burst out laughing.

"I'm an Im," she muttered to her lunch tray. "And a Rosburg... It's not that unusual. Bonnie's in cheerleading and basketball."

What? Oh yeah, that's right, Bonnie was in two things too. But still, for a school our size, if a kid was in anything it was just one thing. To do more than one was—

"Hey Danny!"

"What are you doing over here?"

I turned around from Tucker's call to see Sam directing a glare at Ashley. Oh man. Well, I figured they'd be looking for me for our shared lunch period, but I'd kind of hoped they wouldn't today. Sam beat Tucker's move for a seat and grabbed the chair on my other side, her glare at Ashley not lightening up. Wincing, Tucker looked at me and shrugged, mouthing 'I tried' at me before he sat beside her.

"Hey Tucker," greeted the shorter boy.

"Hey Tyler. Ah, sorry. We cool if we join you guys? Or are you saving seats?"

"Naw, it's good. We still got room for the eighth seat there anyway."

"So," Sam began in a voice that made me want to automatically lean away. "What brings you over here today Danny? This isn't our usual spot."

"It's fine," the beanpole boy said. "We don't mind. He came over with Ashley and she joins our table every now and again. There's always—"

"Yeah, thanks Brandon," Sam cut him off. I wince as her glare shifted to me. I knew what she was thinking. It wasn't like I didn't know. But there was nothing to be all this worried and upset over with Ashley. I kept telling her, but Sam still wasn't a big fan of Ashley. Same as me being friends with Valerie now. I swallowed. And then her gaze moved back to Ashley, sharpening. I shifted, scowling at her. I'd already told her, several times. I don't get why she was so against Ashley.

"Oh there you are! I never seem to know where you're at."

There was a sigh behind me and I turned to see it in her face. Ashley looked annoyed and ready to bolt at all the attention on her. I looked up further and saw Kyla Johnson beaming, envelope in hand. "Pictures! All developed! You're the last one, just take out one of each you want. I made sure there were enough copies for all. There's a few odd ones from when there was the ghost fight, weird angled ones that went off that no one wants, but what can you do? Oh! Danny! The two of you are sitting with each other again! That's great!"

"Ghost fight?"

"What ghost fight?"

I laughed nervously. "There was? I guess I missed it. So about this old group picture thing?"

"Danny," Sam shot at me. But thankfully and cheerfully missing any of the vibes off of Sam, Kyla answered me with a good natured laugh.

"Oh, it was just a brief thing outside in the hallway when I borrowed Ashley here for those pictures. And the old group? All of us were in the same second grade classroom and became friends through getting to know Paulina, she transferred here that year and didn't know anyone and all of us wanted to get to know the new kid in the class, ya'know? And then somehow, all of us became friends. Well, discounting Bonnie with Ashley as they're cousins."

"Cousins!?"

"What?" I frowned at everyone at the round lunch table. Why did everyone else seem so surprised by that? And then I laughed to myself.

I'd had much the same reaction when Ashley told me that too. They didn't seem related with how different they were. Looks and personalities and last name. Bonnie Carter, Ashley Im. Nosey gossip, full of many faces, cheerleader versus a silent hard worker, not showing much, mystery nice girl. One a dirty blonde with curls, the other the faintest hint of brown from the light when you looked long enough at her black hair. One being very much European in looks, the other very much Asian. I'd been taken aback when Ashley said they were cousins. So why not everyone else being surprised?

Wordlessly, Ashley handed the envelope back up to Kyla, then her brown eyes glanced over to me. I started to smile. But then her eyes slid to Sam and she stood up, pulling her backpack out from under the table. Frowning, I looked and realized she'd finished up her lunch. Except the peanut butter bar thing for desert. Brandon, the one who looked like a beanpole, reached across and took it for himself. Ashley and the other two band boys didn't blink an eye at that, so it must be normal for Brandon to do that.

Normal. They seemed like friends. Why then did Ashley insist...

Distracted by her leaning over her backpack to mess with something, long hair covering her face, but eyes peering at me, I tried to see what she was doing. With a zip shut, she stood up, her hand out at me. In it was the CD case from before. I looked up to her.

"Oh. Uh. I didn't really ask, but... I can listen to them if you want me to listen... I'll get them back to you as soon as I can?"

Ashley's shoulder shrugged and stuck the CD case out a bit further.

"Uh, thanks. I'll take good care of them."

"I'm sure you will. But I kept one out." She looked right at me. I blinked at that. Kept one out? Why? "I'll take good care of that one."

And then she picked up her lunch tray and left.

Ignoring Sam going off about Ashley, I unzipped the CD case, flipping through. Brandon started pipping up with different ones for me to listen to first. Spike added in suggestions and Tyler agreed with one. A band called The Blue Hearts. I looked for it. I faintly heard Tucker say something and Spike responding, but I'd gotten distracted. Not by the CDs, but with what was not a CD in the case.

In the back, tucked in just so, were pictures with strips of film. I pulled it a bit closer, glancing up quick. But everyone else at the table seemed distracted by whatever the current conversation was. I looked back down to the pictures and thumbed through them at the corners. It was the same picture. Just in duplicate. One of the pictures Kyla had developed then. With the film strip.

The duplicate picture was a weird angle. But I could see the blurry shape of one of Vlad's vultures and what _could_ be taken as a camera glare on where I stood back in the distance. But I knew it was me going Phantom. I didn't realize Ashley would know that. At least, I'm pretty sure she's never seen me change. But my defiant pose didn't fit with what I tried to show classmates. A kid running at the sight of ghosts. Not facing one down with a glare. Were my eyes already green when this was taken? I pulled it closer and with the distance from the camera, it was hard to tell. But still. Ashley had pulled them all out for me. Along with the film strip so more copies weren't made. There were five here.

I paused. Wasn't there six in that group? Panicked, it took me a bit to remember her staring at me with her odd words at handing it over. Oh yeah, she said it right at me. She kept one for herself.

Curious, I turned my attention to her in the picture. There was all of who was referred to as the old group closer and right in front of the camera. Paulina, Star, Bonnie...those three made sense together. Kyla wasn't really part of that crowd. She was, but only in what seemed to be working together with cheering on the school sporting stuff type of stuff. Not really in hanging out as friends, but accepted enough. Valerie had just been kicked out not long ago. Thanks to...me.

I shoved that out of my head and looked to Ashley in the picture. Right beside Paulina. It was still as weird as Ashley stating Bonnie was her cousin. Those two had been friends at some point? In the photo, all of them smiled together, Paulina was in the midst of both smiling and snapping at whoever was taking the photo. But Ashley... She was the only one with eyes not at the camera, but looking to where I was at. Eyes pointing me out in the photo to any who'd look. But, I was more glad. She'd noticed and was able to yank Paulina down to safety when I fired off a shot just a bit later.

"Like her?" Tucker's voice came forward, with strength. Zipping up the CD case quickly, pictures and strips safely inside, I looked up. Indignant, Sam looked completely affronted and ready to fire words back. But Tucker continued. "This isn't a matter if I like Ashley or not. Much less Danny. But there is a reas—"

"Please. She thinks she's above anyone else, not talking and judging you. But you boys just see someone mysterious and a challenge, staring at her and—"

"What?" Tucker interrupted with a snarl. "Flirt and tease and pick on her for a reaction? I'm not like _them_. I road on the bus with her, I saw how alone she was and took them all picking on her, I road that bus, I was there when it happened. I know why Alex Peake will never be an A-lister. Same as Spike here. I don't know what your problem is with Ashley, but she doesn't deserve any of all that crap you or anyone else has ever given her. I may not have done something on the bus, not been able to stand up, and couldn't get enough courage to say anything to her until Danny befriended her, but she doesn't deserve that. Maybe, as much as there is a reason no boy gets too close to her and whatever you and other girls have got against her, maybe it's a good thing."

There was a silence at the table as Tucker finished his rant. Spike cleared his throat. "Except with, well, you know who behind the enforcement..." He glanced over at me. Me? Oh, no, for me with whoever... What? Confused, I looked back and forth between Tucker and Spike. Tucker had mentioned the bus thing a while ago, but clammed up over saying anything more about it.

"What happened on the bus you and Ashley shared?"

"I think that's the most I've heard from you about that," Spike said. "Or any of the other guys dragged into the locker room that day. You refused to say. That whole thing in the locker room was...well, closest _I've_ seen to Dash being frighteningly righteous. Alex kept going on and on about how he didn't do anything wrong. But in what Dash said of what little more he knew of the bus thing...well, it wasn't good."

"Didn't sound good from what we heard of it," Tyler said. Brandon nodded.

I looked around the table. They all knew?

"What happened?"

"Who cares," Sam grumbled.

Okay, maybe not everyone at the table knew. But these guys knew? Tucker knew? And he'd never said anything before?

"What happened?" I asked again.

Tucker shook his head, stuffing his mouth full of food. He chewed slowly and Sam rolled her eyes at him. But I stared, waiting for him to finish and say something.

"Well, as you've somehow possibly made friends with her Danny," Tucker said slowly. Then glanced across the lunchroom, wincing. I turned to look as well to see Dash and Kwan and a few other of the A-Lister guys staring in our direction. Swallowing as Dash's eyes were far more of a deadly glare of wishing me to be dead meat, like his anger at still holding me responsible for his more terrible grades, I spun back around. Tucker glanced down, scraping his fork across his lunch tray. "I guess you should probably have a heads up."

"I'm free after school today," Spike said. He shrugged. "If you want someone who was there for the locker room thing. Help with telling it. You look just as reluctant to talk about it as back then. Especially as you've not told Danny about it with him trying to make friends with her after that partner project we had for Mrs. Carnell's class. I'll admit to wanting to know exactly what happened on that bus, but I can be your backup in telling and confirming it."

Tucker's head jerked, nodding, eyes not looking up at anyone. "Thanks."

Sam huffed and kept eating.

But I was concerned. Tucker hadn't said much about it before and so I just kind of figured it was typical annoying bus antics. Ashley didn't even really remember it. Right? Yet...Tucker _had_ shouted that out with such disbelief... What on Earth happened?

* * *

Back again, day early on Monday from my old posting date. Change of first person here. Started writing Ashley, but felt the need to travel down the path of Danny finding out a bit on her as he's managed to get past her usual guard up. There's things she just pushes off and moves past, not seeing it as too particularly special and while she may have noted a change at the time, didn't really question it as she worked out her own reasoning for it in her head which made sense, so Ashley isn't aware of this tale Tucker is about to tell. Surprised and pleased to see a couple favorites and follows as well, there's some large updating gaps to this. Thank you.


	10. Danny: The Bus Story

**I'll Live**

* * *

"So... What is all this about the bus and locker room?" I hovered beside Tucker as he dragged his feet, taking his time packing his backpack and spinning the lock around and around. He ducked around me, glancing back toward where Sam's locker was, but she had left long ago. Catching back up with him in the nearly empty hallways, I pressed on. "This has been stuck in my head all afternoon and my focus is bad enough in schoolwork. Come on Tucker. What happened with Ashley? I'm seriously worried."

"Don't be man. It happened near the end of eighth grade." Tucker's head shifted away from me as he sped up to get around me. I let him, more concerned than I had been during lunch. He was still acting weird and weirdly reluctant about this? What on... "And anyway, she's apparently _forgotten_ it."

I caught the disturbed and indignant mutter. Tucker clearly didn't forget it.

"Hey."

Startled, I looked away from Tucker and saw Spike waiting up ahead by the doors. Just past him, I could see the parking lot was much emptier. Buses were gone. No cars were zipping away. Any vehicles were of the teachers or coaches or students remaining after school.

"Took long enough. We can head over to my car," Spike offered. "Over this way. I'll start as we walk over. Uh, let's see, how is the best way to start this? I mean, I just know the locker room bit and...well, I got the gist of it. Okay, so, Danny. You remember how there was that game among the guys in middle school about getting Ashley's attention?"

My foot hit the weather worn crack at the base of the stairs, nearly tripping on my face after that question got _my_ attention. "There was what?!"

Both Spike and Tucker spun their heads back to stare at me.

"What kind of thing is that? What do you mean there was a game about..." My mouth hovered open, my feet coming to a stop, then I snapped my jaw shut as I looked back and forth between them. "Does this... I mean... Is this why Dash and all of them and you two are looking at me like this? Because there was some...some _game_ about befriending Ashley in middle school?"

"Befriending?!"

"Er, actually, that pretty much goes over how it started I think." Spike turned to Tucker. "You never told him?"

"No! And it was something all the guys seemed to know. And well..." Tucker trailed off, looking back to me, confused.

Spike turned back to me. "You didn't share classes or anything with her, did you?"

"Um..." I thought back, going through all my classes, mentally searching for her in my head. "No? I don't think so. First I saw or noticed her was after school, working on homework during detention sometime last year."

"But you were Dash's personally assigned 'nerd' all through middle school and until last year," Spike pointed out. Tucker nodded. "How did you never..."

"You mean the guy I try to avoid when I can?"

"That's true. Still, you never knew about that? At all?"

Arms flew up. "Obviously! I think I'd notice if there was some game going on trying to befriend Ashley! She's outright said she doesn't have any! And I—"

"No."

Spike raised up a hand, leaning up against an old, but trustworthy looking gray car. His head shook and I stared at him. No. No, I don't want to...

"When the other guys in class noticed, it...changed."

My throat moved, swallowing heavily. I figured, with what some of the things Ashley said, but the only thing I saw that was that moment of Dash going up to her at the dance. And with them bringing up Dash's name at lunch... How Ashley seemed to shut down at times...

Spike gazed up to the sky.

"We'll start really at the beginning. Which, well, is probably back to Dash really. As well as me. And Brandon and Tyler."

"What?!"

He scowled at me for the interruption. Then his eyes slid over to Tucker, shifting where he stood. Huffing, Spike looked back to me, continuing on. Tucker? Had Tucker been part of this?

"It was with how Ashley entered middle school without Paulina and the rest. They didn't really share classes and it looked as though there was some falling out between them over the summer. We noticed, since we hung out during band often and pulled mini jazz sessions with the four of us. We got set up together in elementary from this music place our parents all had us in. We really noticed. Ashley... She was outgoing when we were kids, always friendly, to everyone. But when we entered middle school, she was still friendly, but far more reserved. Drawn inward. That's how it started. We were trying to draw her back out. Bonnie tried too. No wonder though, I guess, being cousins."

Okay. Well that sounded fine. Not like what Spike was making it out to be. Just a group of friends, plus a cousin and Dash for some reason, trying to help her. That's what it sounded like. Nothing terrible. I glanced over at Tucker, who was stunningly silent for most of this. Spike's eyes moved to look too. Then back to me.

Frustrated, Spike blew out of his mouth.

"She withdrew more."

"Huh? But..."

"Yeah, confused us too. It wasn't like her. Ashley would pick up a book during free times, not talk in the hallways or lunch, nods and some words on lucky days, give help on homework when asked too, but all very...polite. And Dash, shoot, I don't know what it was he did, but something he did got a reaction. After that, well, I mean, you can guess from there. And it started catching. Other guys in the class joined in, thinking it was just some thing to do, not knowing why, but each trying to get a reaction out of her and outdo each other. Sixth, seventh, eighth. Until...Alex."

Spike gave a look over to Tucker, who wilted more, fidgeting.

I stared. All of middle school? I spun my head back to look at Tucker.

"Tucker?"

He took in a breath. "Okay. So... In seventh grade, my bus changed. Ashley was on there too. She got on in the earlier stops. Usually someone was already sitting with her. And I usually didn't luck out after school in making sure I got a free seat or managing to leave the spot open by the time she got on the bus. I thought, well, she was a better seating option than the other ones on there. Like Seaver. And Cameron who graduated last year and Travis Byers and Kristy Mathison and well. It was...not good."

Recognizing most the names, I nodded. "Yeah." Not really the worst. But get a group like that gathered, not the best. Tucker had mentioned a couple of them a few times in messing with him on the bus.

"Most everyone on that bus was insulting, pestering, poking, and shoving at her. Already I mean. Like it'd been going for a while. Before the route changed and I was on there. And Alex was also a new one on the bus. A new one at the school. Taller than most sixth graders, charming and handsome and athletic. A jock and quick to start strutting around with the A-Listers for his class. And wrangling to the back of our bus. Even though the back was separated only for us seventh graders and up."

"Wait." I asked for the pause, taking it in. All during school, all the bus ride? Even if this started out as a way to help her, with Dash involved, it was years of bullying her to get her to react. I startled. No wonder. No wonder Ashley looked like she just shut down rather than snapping back at Dash like I would. It just continued it. And got worse. Others joining in. Trying to up one another. "What...what happened with Alex then? What did he do?"

"He picked up that it was the thing to do." Tucker's shrug was awkward. Shifty and sideways and scowling. "And took it too far near the end of eighth grade. Well, him in seventh and actually allowed back there with us, not that it seemed to be a problem of him being back there before. Ashley refused to give up her homework, like usual, hunkering down in the seat to read. Travis yanked the book from her, Kristy tried to get at her backpack for homework, Seaver started saying some of his typical crap, another was poking at her, uh, what was his name? Right, Carl Woods. I think he's a senior this year?"

"What! Where was the bus driver? And didn't anyone say anything?"

He gave me a look. "To who? Adults who weren't there and it'd get worse if we said anything? And Mike was all the way at the front of the bus. It was the no nose bus, the longest and biggest one Casper's got. And why the seventh and up were regulated to the back of the bus. We were the older ones. Less little kids back there causing problems. Ha. So... Yeah, I don't think Mike ever saw anything. That day wasn't any different. Except, well, none of the younger kids ever spoke up before. Joined in sometimes, copying the older cool kids."

Tucker's eyes rolled. Then I watched as his face went solemn. "Then tiny little Birdie, er, this little first grade girl, Tiffany Bird, she adored Kristy and followed her like a little duckling, she told her mom what happened. And with it going that far, it was the first time Ashley, only time too, ratted them out on what was going on in the back of the bus."

Spike and I both drew closer. It didn't matter we were the only ones out in the parking lot and no one was likely to overhear. We drew in close.

"To be perfectly honest, even I had no idea when it happened, even though I was _there_. It's just, I tried not to annoy them too much and didn't follow Ashley when she moved seats." It was clear on Tucker's face that this fact bothered him. Tucker's eyes were looking at his feet.

"It's not your fault Tucker," I said to him. Trying to reassure and needing to know past all of his rambling around the story, drawing it out, putting it off.

"Still... Alex had been saying stuff to her, joining in with Seaver and making it worse, Seaver and the rest of them laughing and then joining in. It was really...rude and creepy and just... Pretty much the randy crap guys say about girls in the locker room."

"That shitty little fuck," Spike spat.

"What...he..."

I trailed off, staring and gapping. Tucker had said that bus was terrible with those kids, but he'd never said it'd gotten like that. Not close to that. And Ashley...

Tucker gulped, head turning away. "He helped Kristy with yanking her backpack out of her hands and tossing it onto the floor. They thought it was loads of fun, laughing and taunting her to pick it back up. Kristy kicked it to the seat in front of us, that's were tiny little Birdie was sitting, just in front of the line dividing the older kids in the back of the bus. When Ashley turned to reach for it, Alex grabbed the back of her sweater...pulled it up and...pulled at her back strap...twisting it around and saying about checking the point marks for her stag."

Tucker's hands shook, fists tight.

"Jesus. Just...Jesus." Spike's own hands went tight. I was still stunned. "I thought it was bad, but... I don't think Dash gave enough to that fuck back that day. I would have smashed his balls."

I looked up. Spike looked murderous. In my time as a halfa, I'd never quite labeled any of the ghosts as vengeful spirits. But even without being deceased, Spike's dark eyes fit the bill.

It was a bit extreme. But I couldn't say I didn't blame Spike. There was a spark of that same anger blooming up within me under all the shock.

The next words Tucker spoke were quiet. "Dash doesn't know about that part."

"Good. Then I can correct that."

Tucker's head shot up at my steely declaration, brown eyes wide. And went wider when he meet my eyes. "Danny! No! Calm down, dude!"

"Why should I?"

"It happened in middle school!"

"So? It wasn't that long ago," I snarled. "And no one will know."

"Danny!"

"No one should do something like that to anyone! Especially Ashley! She doesn't deserve that!"

"She doesn't deserve you flying in on revenge either! This happened a lot! I mean, crap, shit!" Tucker's arm shot out to grab a hold of me. "Not like that or that far, but! Calm down! That's not the point of me going to the pain of talking about this, this is about Dash and what he did after finding out Alex was the one responsible for the stitches on her head and broken arm!"

I went still, staring at Tucker. Spike nodded and shrugged. "What?" The question breezed out of my mouth. "How did I not hear, how isn't that known by everyone with how, didn't anyone do anything about it?"

"Dash did. That's what I'm tying to say. Ashley yanked and pulled to get away, but Alex wrenched and twisted at her," Tucker trailed off and fidgeted rather than saying what Alex had his hand on. My hands shook. I moved them behind me so Spike wouldn't see.

"Then I think it was some remark about getting down to get her backpack, letting go and when she fell a bit forward from trying to pull away, he kicked her down the aisle. Right toward Birdie. But she managed to catch herself, stumbling and crashing down to avoid little Birdie. Then picked up her bag and moved farther up the bus. No one knew she got injured. It was still cold. The winter coat and hat hid what happened. We still didn't know or see it the next day on the bus for the same reason. She didn't even say anything when Alex stormed on the bus 'having a word' with her as he passed where she was sitting about her tattling on him and getting him in trouble with his mom. I only figured out she got hurt when I passed her in the school hallway, without the hat and coat."

Spike shook his head. "Bet you she only said something because someone else nearly got hurt. Not because she did. I only knew she got those injuries, the ones Dash bitched and walloped Alex out for, not that it was for some little kid. Shit. No wonder Dash was so pissed and dragged a bunch of us into the locker room when he went after Alex, putting the final stop on that and continues to be all territorial about anyone else messing with her. Made sure enough guys had a first hand view of what would happen if they dare continue messing with her. Us? Me and Brandon and Tyler, he looks over at times, but he knows us. But any other guy showing interest..."

I winced. Great. Dash already wasn't a fan of me after I stopped helping him with schoolwork. And now...

"And then of course, the only time she pays him any mind or speaks to him is when he's using _those_ type of little boy taunts, expecting the worst and leaving and ignoring him even faster whenever he tries to pay her any sort of kindness because they have that built up history from back then. It looks like it drives him nuts and who can blame him when I'm pretty sure he's been in—"

Coughing suddenly, Spike broke off what he was saying, waving his hands in front of him.

"Ah! It's just, the whole thing started up because he was trying to befriend her, so, yeah."

I stared. I knew that Dash was far more than able to insert a semblance of kindness and thanks with his insults, as weird as that was to realize. For all I tried to avoid the guy, I was the one who'd been helping him with homework assignments all through middle school and up to the accident I'd had at the start of Freshman year. He wasn't completely awful. Just for the past year or so, blaming me whenever he pulled poor grades, being obviously upset about my refusal to continue. I barely had enough time for my own sometimes. Still weird though. I guess, looking back, the first thing he did say to her at the dance _was_ a compliment.

"So yeah," Tucker summed up awkwardly, his eyes directed away from either me or Spike. "That's your heads up. Since you somehow managed to make friends with Ashley. She may say she's forgotten it, but I haven't and I know Dash definitely hasn't forgotten it."

It went quiet then.

Silence between us as I let that soak in.

I knew this was a heads up. A warning. To let me know what happened, to know what will likely happen if I continue being friends with her.

Tucker knew me pretty well.

There wasn't much if in that. Thus, him speaking up.

I knew I should be more concerned about Dash.

Except.

All I could think about was how much I agreed with him.

* * *

A Monday update! So, yes, I am not the best at updating. I'm hanging my head over here. But also, I flit around from story to story, that probably does not help. Nor does the fact I've been spending free time on an upcoming convention I help staff...along with a certain and very important wedding. Like, this weekend close. So I spent a night skimming through what I started for the next update on this story rather than other things. I'm my own worst critic at times, so I'm not the surest on this update, but it also went into the whole bus thing. Which is, yeah. Not good. I hope I managed the story okay anyway. And the background bit of Ashley doesn't know about with the bus thing. She made her own conclusions of why things kind of shifted after this event. It makes me happy to the favorite and few follows since my last update, especially as I shifted into this past terrible event. Thank you to Branded Lunacy for both your reviews. Yes, I am also glad Danny can make her smile with how Ashley is and I'm sorry? As you seemed a bit wary on learning what happened on the bus.


	11. To Be, Or Not To Be, Selfish

**I'll Live**

* * *

I touched my locker door, pausing for a brief moment to take in the paper volleyball taped on it bearing both my name and number.

ASHLEY  
#02

It'd been up all season, all fall. Edges a little rough. But still intact.

And for the first time, it matched the rest of the team. A message. Scribbled in bright bold thick marker, alternating between the school colors with it's letters. It was just the one on my locker decoration denoting me as a member of the team. Simple. Nothing elaborate. Nothing fancy.

 **GOOD LUCK!**

Meaningless. Luck didn't get the team into the state tournament. The team had worked hard, had fun, and put the time together for it. I'd worked hard. One of the three sophomores who were brought up to Varsity and therefore wound up not seeing much playing time, especially when I had none of Crystal's arm and leg power or Megan's jump and blocks? It was all work to built those up for me to keep up and challenging myself in things deemed not as flashy. Aim. Knowing exactly how the court lies and everyone in it. Chasing after wayward balls. Not giving up that it would make a difference. I'm pretty sure the only reason I moved up was due to the volunteer coach since the newer and younger head coach clearly had her favorites, only using me sparingly at the promptings of Robert.

He'd played with my dad. Back in the day. Before.

My fingers traced the message and I smiled to myself.

It was nice. He was nice. Earnest. The message may feel meaningless to me, but the fact it _was_ given meant a lot. Especially from him and the simple joy, happiness at seeing and being with me, the friendship sparking hope inside me, dangerously, but him taking the time on such a little thing of thinking of me and wishing me the best. Well...

I was afraid to admit I liked it. That I liked Danny being a friend. I felt I had to be careful and continue on day by day as usual.

Or moments like this one would be gone again. Alone and drifting. And fresh. With that pain.

Knowing it was because I wasn't worth it. Knowing the shoe was going to drop.

But I was allowing it anyway.

If I made sure there was distance, I'd be safe. For a little bit longer. To collect up more moments to have when it did go. Stretch it out, this newness before it went bad and became going through the motions or completely sour with hatred for me.

I felt like crying already. My greedy want, my enjoyment of having someone, my friendship with Danny was going to end badly. I knew that. I knew it full well. Why? Why?

Because I liked being around him and I liked who I was, a little more than usual. Even...even if it wasn't true. That such false hopes would blow up in my face.

It was better than the same thing, the monotony of every day being the same, nothing changing. Wake up, go to school, drift from class to class, doing the work, volleyball, homework, all my chores, off to bed and do it again. No one really talked or paying real attention. Due diligence. Due annoyance. Due outlet. Easily missed, replaceable.

But Danny...

My gut turned and clenched, burning.

You're nothing special, Ashley.

I yanked out my textbook and notebook for my next class, wincing as Todd nearby jolted in surprise at my slamming my locker door shut. Mumbling an apology, I quickly turned, making my way to class in weaving through all the chattering masses. Just one person. No one important. Time proved it again and again.

"Hey, Ashley!"

Danny's messy head of black hair popped up in the crowd, bouncing through, blue eyes lit up and face bright at spotting me. Tucker followed, offering a smile at me. But I couldn't stop staring at Danny. My stomach physically hurt and my head pounded.

Stop it. Go away. Why are you smiling at me? Don't you get it?

"Good luck with the game tonight! Er, well, the whole team, yeah, but I'm more excited to see you play and hope everything goes well for you tonight since you, ah, well, every night and day really, but I'm a bit biased maybe? I just really want good things for you. Not Kimberly, I don't really...oh!" His face brightened even more, turning sly as he drew in conspiratoryly close. "I saw that nose wrinkle. You don't like her either, do you? Well, all my good luck wishes are for you anyway. Poo her."

He winked.

A laugh snorted out of me and he grinned proudly. Beside him, Tucker's eyebrows went up at me. I glanced away and shook my head. "Poo her? Really?"

It didn't come out as dry as I wanted. And I had a feeling there may still be the remains of a smile on my face. I couldn't do it. Even if in the long run it'd be worse... I didn't want to see that hurt look on Danny's face because of me. Because because of me, he had lit up so much, warming me with an idea long dead.

I wasn't anyone important. I was just Ashley. One person out of many.

But to Danny...somehow, that mattered.

It struck me again.

How strange was it that a person entangled up as an image of death was somehow one very strong and growing reason for me to keep on living.

I had to keep distance. Draw it out and make this last. Selfish, the word spat in my head.

"Get to class, Danny," I said firmly.

"Made you laugh though," he said cheekily. Then grew somber. "I wish you all the best, I really do."

He and Tucker continued by. I finished the walk to History and slipped into my seat without notice of the gossiping group clustered around the seat behind me. Ignoring them, I opened my book to reread Hamlet, to see the familiar words of his speech I had long ago memorized. Annoyed my mom in my reading habits and actually enjoying Shakespeare. Bothered my dad when he worked out what bit I read aloud to him for him when he was...

He'd been...concerned. I don't get why. It's a great speech. He was more for A Midsummer's Night Dream. Which was up there for ones I liked, but Hamlet had a special spot for me.

It had been a good while since I last read it. A year? A year and a half? The time felt right to read it again.

"Ugh, that serious stuff again?" A square fingernail tapped at the open book. "Hey Ashley."

What? Setting the book partially down, finger holding my spot, I peered up at him. And paused, blinking. Odd. For one of the few times, Dash wasn't grinning at me. Or saying anything right away. He looked...worried about something? I closed Hamlet over my finger, lifting my head to look right at him, waiting in curiosity and concern of what he had on his mind to say or do.

Dash's eyes drew upwards, away from me, flickering as he thought. This was different. There was a strike of an 'ah-ha' moment of clarity on his face and then he looked back to me, straight at me and delivered, "Madness in great ones must not unwatched go."

I blinked, stunned.

He shrugged. "It's better than the big speech. To be, or not to be, that is the question. Whether 'tis noblier in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune and all that. Dude's not in the best mind frame for like, any of that thing." Dash's lips twitched and he grinned, eyebrows waggling. "Didn't know I can read that stuff if I want to, did you? Eh, don't spread it around. 'sides, talking to me is loads better than Hamlet. Or any reason you're reading _that_ again."

Dash leaned over the back of his chair, onto my desk, staring straight at me with steadfast and unchanging blue eyes.

"I noticed Fenton being around you a lot more lately. He's not the kind of person he tries to portray, golly-gee and I'm just a nice guy. I'd watch out for him. Complete flake and unreliable. Homework, classes, tutoring, school spirit, flips between emotions and breaks promises, hauls out when danger comes and then acts like he never did and like he was with the rest of us in keeping an eye out for ghosts and each other...even the two friends he's had for ages he bails on. He's a freak."

Well...none of that was strictly false.

"I understand he has other things going on in his life."

Like anyone would.

I'm not important. Of course no one was going to stick with me all day, everyday, for the rest of my life. That was never in question. I'm just one person. Out of many, many, many others in the world. One person seems so insignificant when you think about all the others in the world.

Even if you're being a little selfish at the moment. The thought and reminder struck quickly. I tried to push the feeling out that ate at me about it. School was okay though. Or it had been. So a little selfishness at school was okay. Little moments of joy could be found here. Even if it'd been a while since I really had a little moment quite like this.

"That's right he does."

And with a nod, Dash turned back around in his seat.

I blinked. Huh. He agreed? That was odd. It didn't happen much when I stated simple facts so obvious or seemed so obvious to me.

Guess he was done bothering me.

I went back to Hamlet's speech.

And Dash wasn't wrong there. Hamlet was not in the best mind frame for most of it. But he had good reason.

The emotions and the take on imagining the characters with where they are coming from changed each time. I half smiled to myself as I read Hamlet's speech. To be, or not to be, that is the question. Human. Ghost. Not so much on suffering as far as I could tell, but Danny did seem to be able to switch using something to give him the appearance and ectoplasm weapons to go with. Although, I wasn't too sure on why no one else in his family used the same for fighting ghosts, but that was Danny's business. I could gander a fairly good guess.

Although, Danny's mind frame was more...open and optimistic than Hamlet.

I smiled to myself.

Good luck.

* * *

Slowly, but surely? An update. Yay! It's a Tuesday update and we're back in the mindset of Ashley.  
Reactions to the bus story, which filled me with a few nerves, were a joy to read. Wow. You've not even seen Alex, but he's got a threat out on him. Someone wanted to sic Ember on Alex on Ashley's behalf. Well, considering the words to Ember's song, she's not a bad option for a ghost taking action on Ashley's behalf. Honestly? I'm torn between concerned and touched by that. Meanwhile, Ashley, well, she'd react quite a bit different at hearing something like that.  
And, unlike oblivious Danny, someone out there picked up what Spike nearly dropped. His belief that Dash has got some romantic/crush/love type feelings for Ashley. Dash's motives around Ashley are a bit more than this bus story peek or Spike's belief (is it true?), but clears up some of his behavior. (I've built _quite_ a background history for characters in this by this point, getting way too into who they all are and why they do things.)  
Thank you so much to Branded Lunacy, Riley-Cooper123, Burnzs, and Mr. Meowington for reviewing!


	12. Of Daniel, A Drat, A Device, and Done

**I'll Live**

* * *

"Nice game. You played well tonight."

Startled at those words directed toward me, I shifted around from the edge of the huge mass of people, watching the rest of the team bunched together in celebration and taking in the praise from those crowded around them. Rather handsome features peered back at me, strong bone structure with lingering baby fat in his cheeks, which left me automatically thinking 'cute' as he smiled in my looking at him. It crinkled under his eyes too. Like he smiled and laughed warmly often.

Cody. But not Cody. His face had brightened at me before. I'd wondered why as I didn't recognize him, couldn't place him. Light brown edging into dirty blond of short thick hair, a slight tan holding over from summer months, sea green eyes... His face wasn't coming up with anything of what I could remember. Perhaps he was that kind of person. Likely said congratulations to the whole team, one-by-one.

I had only served and played three rotations in the back. That was it.

Half shrugging, half nodding, I responded softly. "Thanks, but it's a team effort."

I nodded in the direction of the celebrating mob. He glanced over and shrugged, eyes coming back to me. I blinked. Guess he really had already congratulated the rest of the team.

"I get that. Same for football." The corner of his mouth twitched up in humor. "Probably should take a leaf out of the volleyball team's book as you've won more games and gone farther than we have. I've seen you during practice, when we come up for drinks."

He glanced to the side, rubbing at his shoulder awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"I should have asked if you were going to the dance, but well, Dash said he was the one on the team who talked to you more. Sorry." He rubbed his shoulder more, then looked back up to me, shrugging as the honesty poured through with ease. It was...disconcerting. "I thought you'd be nice to hang out with during that, rather than dragged into jumping around all night long. I mean, that's fun, but... And I thought you less likely to pester me as being the 'new guy'. Bunch of the other girls kept asking me to go with them and it's kind of weird? Maybe that's just me being weird though, a sign of being homeschooled until now, wanting to chill and hang out more than...doing everything and rushing into everything? And being some weird novelty. You seemed like you'd be nice to hang out with. We should hang out sometime."

I stared.

My first thought was he didn't mean it, that it was the most polite and far more cruel version of asking me out. No one saw me that way. Well, I amended in my head, there was Danny. But that was...getting along. I didn't quite want to outright say friendship considering and that'd be putting far more importance on myself. Tucker and Sam were his friends.

The second thought was quick to follow. This Cody wasn't like that. He wasn't joking. In fact, he sounded...earnest. But I didn't get why.

Seemed like I'd be nice to hang out with? We'd never talked or had any class together. This was...off of only seeing me from practice or a game with the rest of the team? Nothing to set me apart, just one of the team.

"Do you want to? Kyla says the two of you were friends in elementary and still get along. And I tho—"

"Ashley!"

Blinking, startled, I stared at Tucker who'd skidded on the gym floor and nearly took a swan dive on it before reaching me. Eyes red rimmed and frantic, he glanced behind and then to me. And grabbed my arm, pulling. I stiffened.

"Come with me. It's Daniel, Danny. Danny needs help. We got to hurry."

Help? Was it another ghost? Him being hurt?

I moved with Tucker, reaching for the first aid kit next to the coaches' chairs with my free hand as we went, tugging my arm.

"Are you coming? Oh." He nodded once, reassured and confident at the sight of the box, letting go of my arm with a smile. "I pegged you right. This way."

Something was wrong. It niggled at me. I hurried and kept up with Tucker out of the noisy gym. He'd gone left, not right were the crowd was slowly leaving through the doors. Away from the gym and why no one was freaking out if it was a ghost issue. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Tucker to be so...forward and grabby. And he was running much faster than when we were in the same P.E. class in seventh grade. I suppose he'd gotten faster since then. And he'd said Danny needed help.

But. Confident? Being able to smile if Danny was injured?

Not an injury? Then, what was the matter? How was I to help?

There was a shout behind us.

"Drat. In here!"

Tucker slammed the classroom door behind us, the lock sounding. My head swiveled, feet moving forward quickly, desperately looking for Danny. Desks and chairs sat in straight lines. A square black box sat on a desk. Everything neat and tidy. Nothing rustled on the teacher's larger desk. No blasts on the walls. No sign of anything out of place like there had been a ghost fight. No sign of...

Something was wrong.

The classroom was utterly empty.

"Ashley Im, I believe."

Frowning at the familiar voice saying that, I turned back around to Tucker, grip on the first aid kit tight.

He flicked a hand up, eyebrow raised, stunning confidence shining through with his mouth drawing up on one side at me.

"Apologies to the deception and rush, but our last meeting did not go too terribly well and I _may_ have a slightly problematic reputation. Therefore my assistance needs be a bit more...creative. However, timing is of the utmost importance for assisting the young Daniel. And I believe you may be the best option and choice in taking me seriously. See, I've looked into you, so I know you will understand the level of the health concern I am bringing forward. Daniel," he paused, voice turning solemn above the confident mouth. "Is not well."

Red eyes.

Daniel.

Kidnapping.

Pink fluffy dart.

Red eyes.

Acting odd.

The confidence, the assurance.

Daniel.

This, this was not Tucker.

Daniel.

Vlad.

Ghost. Ghost possession? Ghost possession.

Apparently, that was a real thing.

I knew there had been something wrong.

Looked into me? Health concern, not well, like my dad. And his cancer. That smug and slick assurance, cool, drawing that into this and _using_ it. Disgusting, disturbing, completely unsettling. Cold seeped across my back, slimy and hard and freezing. My dad. Shifting my shoulders to get rid of the feeling, I slid a foot back, bent my knees slightly, and adjusted my grip on the first aid kit.

"He seems fine."

"Ah, but seems fine and actually fine are two different things, aren't they?"

"And seems nice and actually nice are two different things too," I shot back. My knuckles tightened around the first aid's slim handle. "Aren't they?"

Tucker's red eyes, Vlad's eyes blinked and then amusement washed through his face in a startled bark of laughter.

"I don't need to be nice, being nice doesn't get one anywhere. I believe you understand me there. Doctors, nurses, all so busy running around trying to save everyone. And you. Standoffish, very indifferent to others, like overtures of friendship from Daniel, until you spot them hurt or hurting. It's placed you in a, let's say, interesting position when it comes to the young Daniel. All that matters are results. A person being better. That requires samples." His head nodded toward the black box resting on a desk. "Readings of when Daniel transforms so that I can correct the issue."

I frowned. That...made sense. This ghost clearly already knew what Danny looked like not using whatever device to fight ghosts on their own playing field. Thus, the kidnapping. I think. Danny may have been fighting before the dart, yet... A medical sort of table to lay on. A few devices in that room had been similar enough to hospital ones.

Indifferent? The word threw me off, unsettling me. I wasn't indifferent to others. I just didn't matter compared to everyone else.

Different.

The general mood and atmosphere from the kidnapping, well, seeming or actually nice or aiming for results... It wasn't really... How Vlad was and what he said then compared to now...

It didn't match up.

Something was wrong.

My eyes spotted a short black ponytail bobbing at the bottom of the classroom window, the knob shifting a bit in the light, and seeing that, I noticed the faint scratching noises. Sam. Trying to pick her way inside.

She may know. Probably did.

I didn't know enough details to know for sure, but I trusted him as much as when I saw Bonnie or Seaver or Alex playing up on a teacher's sympathies. There was something else at play here. And I doubt it was more along the lines of my cousin sucking up to adults on behalf of others.

"I suppose not every doctor is the nicest," I said slowly, admitting to that and nothing else. The best lie was not to lie at all.

"Ah." His face brightened. "See? You do understand from your own family's experience in matters such as these."

I shrugged.

I understand you're a piece of shit using my dad against me and you fail to understand I care about people speaking ill of my family. Or treating them badly. And any others. Myself? Who cares? I'm just one person. But others? And in how you've already obviously hurt and attacked Danny? You've just cemented yourself on a dislike list and me undermining you in some way.

"Some."

"Excellent. The device inside that box will take readings, samples, any time Daniel transforms, collecting data to use. All you must do is be near him when he does so, within 50 yards to register, with the power button on, of course. And voilà. The data will go right to my lab to study and correct the issue at hand. Got it?"

I lifted a flap to peer inside, eyeballing the sleek silvery-white metal infused with bits of red and green. And nodded. I got it. Easy enough. Not that I ever actually said I'd use it for you. And it seems strange. That you would come to me rather than use it yourself with how Danny transformed to fight you. Or that you noticed a health issue from the one time. I suppose there could be several he has seen. Or a ghost sense that allowed notice of something I couldn't sense. Yet...

"Can you not use it?"

It was a little worth the slight dig to see a twitch at that confidence. He waved it off though. "Of course I can. There is so many readings I can collect myself versus someone like you, within proximity and a majority to young Daniel's ghost fights, an ease of collecting more transformations than myself in where I live."

I nodded. Again. Made sense. From outside of this ghost's massive place, it did not seem as though it was near here. I picked it up and clipped the three inch long thing onto my shorts.

"Wonderful. Oh, and if you hurry Ashley dear, the fight he is currently engaged in further down this hallway and to the left, is likely coming to a finish. You—"

SLAM!

Sam had gotten past the locked door, combat boots hitting hard against the floor as she ran right at the possessed Tucker, an odd shaped metal thing in her hands. A belt? "Vlad! Get out of Tucker!"

Jumping out of the way in a way I doubted Tucker could, Vlad chuckled. "Oh. That's no problem. She's willing enough."

Red flashed brighter in Tucker's eyes. I stiffened at the sight of Vlad coming out full force, rather than a visage through Tucker, his whole ghostly body sliding out as though he was simply exiting a vehicle. Tucker's body slumped and Sam hurried the last few steps to catch him. Vlad breezed right by, zipping across the classroom and straight through the walls.

Eyes narrowed, Sam's arms worked to keep Tucker from crashing to the ground, glaring over at me. "Willing enough? You—"

I took off, out of the classroom before Sam finished. It was rude and I knew she would know better, but I was focused on Danny. Vlad was not a ghost usually here or lived here, he admitted so. The fact that his visit to have me...collect more data for him, just happened to coincide with Danny fighting another ghost?

Suspicious.

There was a torn apart and glowing, ghostly kind of glowing, net in the hallway corner. Following the hallway at a run, I made the left, as Vlad had directed, spotting Danny with a sleek cylinder at hand. Bunching up tightly, he spun, neon green eyes blazing and his free hand going up. No other ghost near. Danny was okay.

He relaxed, the bright fierceness leaving the green eyes, hand waving at me instead and nervously laughed.

"Er, hi Ash-erm. Ha, I mean, uh, totally friendly ghost here, I swear student. I took care of a different ghost, totally not the friendly ghost of Casper. Right now. Like, uh, like I do. I was just...going that way."

Nervously, his hands moved, an extra twang of excitement in the motion, having him fidgeting rather than inching away. Hopeful. Unsure.

Right. It was never actually spoken. It'd been purposely danced around and never really brought up.

"Danny."

"Ye-right. Yeah, that's my name. Danny. Danny Phantom."

Fenton.

No wonder he liked my stupid joke and said how he liked awful puns. I stared at him. "Phantom? You went with that instead of Inviso-Bill?"

His nose wrinkled. "It's Danny Phantom. It's my name, I think I know my name. I just...let people know."

"Your real name?"

He hesitated, chin tilted down, peering cautiously at me. "As real as a name I can have. Most...students...simply refer to me by Phantom. From what I've noticed the little time I can in the midst of fights," he tagged on hurriedly.

"Danny," I cut in. "If you are uncertain about if you want me to know, then don't worry about it now. I have a piece of equipment to give to you. And was told—"

"Then you do know," he interrupted.

Danny stepped closer, a relieved light in his green eyes, specks of blue peeking through. There was a growing smile on his face. About me knowing? It made him happy? Most people didn't like the things I knew or noticed about them.

"You know and never said... I thought you might, but I never knew how to bring it up and didn't know if I wanted to say anything, even if you seemed like an okay person, it wasn't like I knew you that well and then getting to know you and becoming friends, it's been great, but then I really didn't know how to bring it up and it well, didn't really seem or feel to be all that important or a big deal anymore with how you are... Like it didn't really need to be spoken, it just was, like that picture and film thing, it just was, but..."

He drew in a steadying breath, looking straight at me. I waited. There seemed to be a point in all of this, his rush of relief pouring out, gushing out in a mass of hope and quiver of anticipatory worry.

"Okay. Here I go."

A beam of white formed around his black jumpsuit, slowly drawing apart and I had to squint to see between the two rings. There was...more white? And jeans?

Transforming.

Hurriedly, I fumbled with the device clipped onto my shorts, checking the light next to the power button. It wasn't—

"Danny, don't!"

Floor.

Blackness.

It ebbed, splotches of the ceiling coming into focus.

Pain throbbed up my hip from meeting the hard floor, shooting pains through my back and leg.

My head felt blank, like it'd hit the floor.

A heavy sharp weight shoved into my side. An already hurt side.

I gasped quietly, reaching up to the spot and curling. No. Too close to...

"Sam! Get off of Ashley! She's a friend! What'd you—"

The rest of Danny's words were cut off as a noise of pain I'd been trying not to make came out. In pulling her and her trying to keep me pinned down, Sam's elbow hit a tender spot on the bottom part of my ribcage. On the left side. Right where there was a blooming bruise I'd gotten a couple days ago. Thanks to...

I sobbed as she was yanked completely off of me, clutching at the spot, scooting back on the floor to stand and refusing to let the tears fall.

There was a yank at my shorts.

"She was going for this, Danny! She got that from Vlad! I saw it!"

"It...wasn't on." I swallowed thickly. The spots were slowly clearing up, my head spinning momentarily in standing up. I kept my eyes on Sam, who was currently being held back by a gloved hand, Danny's green eyes wide at me. "I was checking, because he said to use it for some sort of readings to Danny transforming, but I—"

"She knows? Danny! You told her?"

"I didn't tell her, Sam, I swear! Ashley's known this whole time!" He paused after the automatic defense of me, wary green eyes going back to me.

Sucking in breaths, slowly letting go of my side to stand tall— ** _it hurt_** —I forced myself to speak.

"That's what I was going to give to you. You know more about ghost kind of equipment than I do. I thought...the timing of a fight and his wording, suspicious, compared to first impressions. And...how he thought using a health matter would sway me... I think, Sam." I paused to stare at Danny. "That fruitloop is too kind of a word for a manipulating piece of shit who clearly doesn't know me well enough to pull it off."

There was only one person who could manage that. As much as that hurt me. I let it. It kept others safe.

"Check the thing," I said tiredly. At this point, I didn't care. I took the numbing pain and focused on it, rather than emotions raring up surrounding Danny, dropping my gaze from him and strode— _straight and even and **it hurt** and I was not going to limp_—out of the hallway. "I'm going home."

Which quelled up a whole different flurry of emotions.

Choosing home rather than lingering and joining the after celebrations in the school gym likely still going.

It was. Still going. I kept my feet moving. Gathered up my things from the locker room, opting out of the shower area, and then left.

Not a soul stopping me, bothering me, absolute silence and everyone's noise put on mute, head and hip and side hurting, keeping my thoughts to a recent story I read, making my way back home completely alone except for the nipping edge of winter cold and the streetlights and my bag held on by my freezing fingers.

I should have just told Danny. Right when I got there. But he'd started talking, yammering and... I should have just told him. I should have stayed away from him, rather than going right to him, like Vlad had wanted. I should have just flushed the thing down the toilet. Or smashed it with a hammer. Or given it to Sam and walked away. I should have been clear with Vlad and never been given it. I should have never been given it. I should have never been on anyone's radar of importance.

Well.

That won't be an issue when I return to school in the morning.

I felt my jaw quiver, but I forced it, clenched it shut.

Anything I may have selfishly had for a short time with Danny, well, _that_ was over.

* * *

Vlad pops back up. With a multifaceted type of plan. It didn't quite work and yet it did. And also? This story and Ashley are moving in a slightly unexpected way? It's been a while since I first wrote the beginning and while Ashley is the character I have always seen her as, but yet... I was picturing this nice growing friendship between her and Danny, but she keeps making things difficult. Still, even now, Ashley remains really oblivious to how she comes across to people and it is still pretty damn funny to me. But with my realization Vlad would get a sparked interest in Danny potentially gaining a new ally...his character insisted on returning. Which, well, come on Vlad. Ashley is making the friendship possibilities hard enough as it is.  
Fills me up with pleasure to see a couple more favorites and a follow. Considering, uh, Ashley's not the most...cheerful person out there. And a big thank you so much to Riley-Cooper123 for reviewing! In such a timely matter! Got it in the day I had an update all ready to go.


	13. Before Happened, Gone, You Cannot Return

**I'll Live**

* * *

I scanned briefly at my choices, then drifted over to an open spot at a table containing a group of seniors. They didn't say anything to me. Just glanced and continued conversation over their lunches. Adjusting the headphones, I let the jarring sounds of Thelonious Monk's piano playing wash over me and steadily ate my own lunch.

The team had made it to state. Lost the first game and didn't get farther, but still, we made it all the way up to the state tournament. Last night being the final night for the team, the pizza place celebration to the end of a season complete with small gifts, meant that I had no legitimate reason to stay at school longer tonight. It also meant I had more free time.

Until and unless told otherwise, I was returning to the detention room after school. There was not much to be done tonight for homework so far. An advanced biology report to finish, the usual at least three worksheets from Mrs. Carnell with the end of the trimester packet she expected complete, read the next lesson from the history book and answer the textbook's questions. This afternoon would likely add on Geometry. Records in Business was typically an easy one to complete with the five or ten minutes given to start on it at the end of that class. Thankfully, I had three books still not read through from the last time I'd stopped at the library. They'd tide me over until the end of detention.

My staying after school to work was not exactly unusual. Even if it had been some time due to volleyball practice, it would be less stressful and more relaxing than doing homework at home. And thankfully, I mused, I could really keep myself busy with the fall play coming up. Besides the scenery and props that had been worked on a month or two ago. And aiding a bit with the costumes.

I had been working through the pieces when I could early in the bandroom and plugging my headphones in late at night at home to my keyboard. But with the play coming up within a couple weeks, not to mention volleyball officially at an end, Miss Bell had stopped me in passing in the hallway today to request I begin coming and running it through as they nailed down the scenes and timing. For a blessed two more weeks, I could possibly manage to live most of my life at the school rather than at home. And stay busy doing it.

Except. Mrs. Carnell's class was awkward and awful and achingly terrible enough. Even with how she ran the classroom with very little spare time. Leaving the classroom was even worse somehow.

I swallowed and refused to look to where I knew where my former constant tagalong to lunch from Carnell's class was sitting.

There was a dropping feeling within me, settling to rest heavily near my stomach. And it was not my lunch. I was certain Danny would more than likely be found at some point in the detention room in that time frame.

Forget the detention room. I was pretty sure, was pretty positive, Mr. Tibbett would have no issue in allowing me to use the bandroom as a refuge. For homework and the practice before the six o'clock start time of play practice. He'd let any of the band members do that. And even though I was not one anymore, I had been in there enough for him to feel it as no problem to my use of the piano before school started. Hard not to like Mr. Tibbett. He was that kind of teacher one sees on television or a movie, the kind portrayed as all the kids like him and a likable easygoing guy, the kind no one really thinks is truly possible after a few rare golden ones from elementary. But he just...was. And he didn't seem aware of it. Just kept going with his 'work hard, play hard' attitude and glad to see the band members follow suit. Not realizing it was him. Other kids liked joining the band in high school because he didn't believe in try outs to cut out students from participating and they worked hard to contribute, knowing he took them as they were and praised how they were doing or how far they'd gone.

I liked him because he never brought up or pushed me on coming back into the band and all of which that entailed. Not like the middle school band teacher. Meyer. He got especially pushy about All-State and solo competitions and the recitals and contests I could enter into as a high schooler.

Problem was, I couldn't.

I could play for myself when the mood struck me. I could play as part of something bigger, background to a play or a choir concert. Useful and unnoticed. Behind the scenes. It was hard to think of playing as part of the band with others, those who knew whom was missing in the audience when we preformed. It was even more difficult and hurt to even think of being the sole focus with everyone watching me. Difficult enough before, especially the start when I was hyper aware of the possibilities of messing up completely in front of everyone.

It physically hurt now. Because it would be everyone. Everyone except one. A very big one.

I refocused on the jarring piano sounds, like a marvelous elephant playing, tapping the fingers on my right hand along as I finished up my lunch.

Reason to keep going, I prodded myself in my head.

There were a couple weeks until the fall play.

They can just use another pianist.

But I promised. That's a reason. I gave my word.

And then?

The winter musical and spring play. The winter weekend tournaments for volleyball. The end of a trimester. To finish off the year. To reach the age of sweet sixteen. To listen to the new CDs Uncle Ji-Hun brings back from his latest trip. To...

What did it even matter?

You're not important, I reminded myself.

It hit hard. But I steeled myself and moved, kept moving and following the routine of the day. I am just one person. Out of many. I already knew this.

The season was over.

At the end of the school day, I stared at the paper volleyball on my locker door.

 **GOOD LUCK!**

Carefully, as so not to tear it, I removed it and tucked it inside my backpack, pressing it inside the hefty Geometry book. It fit neatly with no edges sticking out. Perfect. Or well, it worked. It would make it home safely to find its place in my box. Along with old family photos and programs kept through the years by Dad and the odd assortment of knickknacks Dad had collected each time upon leaving the hospital and snapshots of the few slumber parties we had all had and the frayed apart friendship bracelet Lina had made me and the photo of us laughing midfall during Amity Park Days' the three-legged race for kids the first summer after she moved here and the bottom lined with VHS tapes my dad had taken of my recitals and programs and practicing and bowing to Bonnie's demands and Valerie's 'you gotta Mr. Im' and our pleadings on filming us all doing a silly play or dance.

I had placed the picture I'd kept of Danny from Homecoming in there already. This year's paper volleyball with his message could go in there too. The message was meaningless. Luck. But it had meant something. Because Danny decided I meant something. Something important, something worthwhile. That I meant something more than what I know I am. And...because Danny had meant something to me. Something hopeful, simple, pure, honest, refreshing. Something that had the best regrets. In how I found myself speaking and opening up to him. Almost easily, not realizing until I'd done so. The best thing to look back and regret.

Even if I was numbing the pain I knew would happen and did not fully prepare myself for how much it hurt to not even look in his direction, realizing how much I had begun doing so.

The best regrets.

I headed to the bandroom. Tried to focus my mind to homework. Or the pieces for the play later. But I could not get the chilling settling in my bones and the definitive statement going through my head.

There was more than two years left until high school ended.

More than two years.

Close to 900 days.

Every day stretched out in front of me. Nothing but routine and passing through unseen. The thin razor's edge of dealing with...ohgod.

I cannot do this for two more years. I cannot live like this. I cannot.

Reason to keep going, I forced the prod into my head. Reason. Day after day after day after days of nothing changing, everything the same, nothing mattering—

The play. In two weeks. _I promised._

I stressed it.

 _Promised_.

Two weeks.

I can get through two weeks.

And then, after that?

...Thanksgiving? Holidays?

Okay, that idea was worse. If only for the being stuck at home with nowhere to go.

Make myself try out for the musical this year?

Like I was a good enough singer to land a part from trying out. Ha. I was decent. Not good.

I needed to do something. I cannot keep going like I always did before. Before Danny.

I cannot keep doing this.

* * *

Odd update timing here, yes. But with promise of an update next Tuesday for sure. Typed and ready to go. Due to me feeling not right in leaving this chapter's end for too long before the next one. Ashley isn't...she's not really dealing well. Thanks Vlad, thanks so much for that. Although, I'm bemused and musing. As I'm not sure how Sam's tackle upstaged Vlad on one reviewer's hate-o-meter. Surprised, but pleased to see a couple of follows. I mean, Ashley is...Ashley. A huge thank you to Riley-Cooper123 and guest for reviewing!


	14. Danny: The Declaration

**I'll Live**

* * *

I think I can see what Ashley meant when Vlad kidnapped us.

"You better be counting your blessings Sam doesn't share lunch period with us for the second trimester," Tucker intoned at me across the lunch table. "Come on dude. I am really not that good at lying to her if she starts getting on me about it. 'Did he try to talk or sit with her?' I can safely lie with the truth there. 'No.' But come on Danny, you know Sam and how she gets. If she realizes I'm not giving her a real answer, she's going to terrorize me."

"And move on to me," I commented absently. Sam had not let it go at all last week. Monday, and the new semester, gave me more freedom from her. As well as condensing her hissing reminders at me and compacting her very vocal arguments for the times we _were_ together through the day. "She's already doing it anyway."

Tucker sighed, muttering. "That's not really a reason to keep staring like that."

"She didn't talk at all during the last week we had with Carnell."

Tucker huffed. "Fine, keep staring. Ashley doesn't talk in class. Unless it's a teacher that calls out students who don't raise their hands. Or a class project. And even then, it's not much and she doesn't elaborate past a needed vocal answer. Lots of nods or shakes of her head." I heard him snort as I kept watching Ashley eating her lunch with a group of junior basketball girls. But he didn't say anything else or explain his snort.

"Yeah," I agreed. Headphones again. Different table again. Picking at her food again. "I guess she didn't talk much and I never really noticed her too much before, but she hasn't talked at all."

Which was weird because in the time we worked on the project, the time after Vlad kidnapping the two of us, I noticed she was the only student in the class who willingly and did not mind speaking with the overly strict Carnell before class. The last week of having Carnell's class, Ashley never did that, sliding into the classroom right before class began. Aimed at any other student and I would say Carnell's face screamed marking her down late for cutting it close, but Carnell's pinched face looked almost concerned.

Besides not hearing Ashley speak up once, I hadn't seen anyone talk to Ashley. During class. Or the peeks taken in the last week with Sam still sharing the same lunch period as us. Or even between classes when I crossed paths. Which had not happened at all today. This lunch was the first I had seen her today with the new trimester schedule. I hope the afternoon classes worked out better. That Ashley and I wound up sharing a class. Without Sam hissing at me.

I hadn't spoken to her. It felt...weird. After me nearly transforming and Vlad's device and...yeah. I had no clue how to move past all that, so I'd kind of ignored dealing with any of those issues.

But this. I stared at her as she tapped her finger along her spoon's handle. She had her head angled to the side, gaze distant as she stared through other lunch tables. This was even weirder. Seeing this. Being able to really see her eat lunch today. Er, half of it, kind of.

Ashley had gone from table to table, not even bothering to sit with her cousin and Star as her surefire way to keep me away. Bonnie did not seem concerned at all about this. She, Star, Paulina, and Whitney were all chatting easily with each other at the A Lister table. Dash caught my eye and smirked, puffing up proudly before launching back into a heated discussion with Kwan. Right. He probably thought his 'talk' with me got me to leave Ashley alone. I twisted around to find another table. Spike, Tyler, and Brandon didn't look worried at all from their table either.

Was it just me? Or...

I had seen how she sat with Bonnie. Was accepted easily enough at their table. I had seen how Spike and Tyler and Brandon had treated her. As though she was still a friend. I had seen how Kyla was so determined to get that group photograph.

This whole time I had been focused on Ashley, past the initial worry on what she might have seen before passing out and her words that ended up being a bad joke, I had never really put much value to her words.

 _'I'm well aware I've got no friends. I'm no one important.'_

 _'I meant it. No a single close friend. I don't really talk to anyone Danny. Haven't you noticed?'_

I was noticing _now_. I can see what Ashley meant when Vlad kidnapped us now. Now that I'd taken a step back.

Vlad. Ugh, Vlad.

The device Ashley had that night was definitely set to take readings on ghosts. And like my parents' equipment, unerringly keyed in on me. Except Vlad had likely purposely built it that way. And Ashley had it. Had been going for it. She had taken the device from him. Had agreed from the little Tucker could remember and from what Sam had overheard at the door. She had run right for me, ditching Sam who'd caught Tucker.

To get a reading before Sam said something to me.

It was the only thing that made sense.

Why else would she run with the device right for me, especially after realizing Sam had overheard?

Sam was not really wrong, but...

It only made sense when focusing on the big obvious things. Ashley had spoken to him, agreed as far as both Tucker and Sam heard, taken the device, ran to me, her hand going to the device when I started to uh, yeah.

I nearly did that.

But...I believed her. I believed her. About saying she was checking if it was on. About how she had thought it suspicious. Saw how quickly she had ran around the corner of the hallway to reach me. Saw the panic as I transformed, hands scrambling for the device.

To turn it on, Danny, for her only chance to have it do whatever Vlad actually programmed it for.

So said Sam. Multiple times.

I know Vlad. I know the things the fruitloop has done. I know he would. I know he probably figured out some way to convince Ashley to take and use the device. I did not put it past Vlad to do that. To say I had a concerning health matter was not really a lie. And freaking out people over health was a sure fire way most of the time to get their attention and willingness to do what they could. Ashley? In how she showed her worry in getting me that first aid kit during the Homecoming dance and Spike saying she probably only spoke up about the bus thing because the little kid nearly got hurt? She totally is that type.

Except. Vlad backfired somehow. Not sure how, but his plan failed.

I grinned to myself, remembering Ashley's words about how he'd attempted to convince her, then deadpanning the unexpected drop of profanity in insulting Vlad.

Sam could think it a ploy upon getting caught doing Vlad's bidding. And all her dislike she already had with Ashley.

But I was finding it funnier and funnier each time I remembered Ashley pronouncing what Vlad was in such a manner-of-fact voice. Calling the fruitloop out.

'Manipulating piece of shit.'

I snickered over my spoonful of corn.

Vlad failed.

Big time.

Not sure what he was trying to do.

There was Skulker. The new and painful net.

Which seemed to be a diversion as he seeked out Ashley, trying to recruit her into helping him.

Sam believed it did. I believed Ashley's words. But seeing her with a device Vlad had been behind and going for the device, well, I freaked out. With good reason. Vlad is a total fruitloop, but he is not a total idiot and has years of experience on me to draw on. And to see Ashley dragged into all of this, again, well...yeah. While I know, or don't know, the issue Sam had with Ashley, Sam has been a good friend for a long time. Tucker thought she...

"Hey. Tucker."

I watched Ashley stand up and weave through the lunch room, dumping her tray before leaving.

"Yeah. What?"

"You said from what you remember of the fruitloop overshadowing you—" I caught the wince and winced too. "Sorry. You said Ashley agreed."

Pausing, I tried to figure out how to word this. Tucker, from the bits he could remember, believed Ashley had agreed to what Vlad said. Except. I believed Ashley's words after Sam tackled her. And before. When she brought up the questionable device _before_ it could be used and _before_ Sam could run in to say what had happened.

Sam is prone to believe the worst of Ashley. I don't see it. I don't know what Sam saw or her reason to why she thought the worst of her. I only have what I've seen and know of Ashley. And Tucker was divided, yet still he thought Ashley had agreed to what Vlad had said to her and she may have done it.

"Uh, yeah?"

I blinked at Tucker's hesitant response. Oh right. I was going somewhere with this, but I didn't ask.

"Ah, sorry. I was trying to figure out..." Trailing off, I shrugged and just went with the simple. "Why?"

Tucker froze, his brown eyes wide, then frowned. "What do you mean why? You said she said why. The health concern for you."

"That's why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why you think she agreed. Why you think she was going to help Vlad. The health concern."

Bewildered, Tucker stared at me. "Uh, yeah. Right."

I nodded to myself. I had thought there would be more to it, but, it was as Ashley said. And the single thing me and Tucker and Sam were in agreement in about the whole Vlad pulling something and arguing about what exactly he was up to or trying to do. Whatever Sam's dislike, it still stood that Ashley had done it (or not) out of concern for me. That never was in question. Even if it did not convince or do anything to quell her weird dislike about Ashley.

Still.

"Are you sure she agreed?"

Tucker sighed. "We've been over this. Many times, Danny. Yes. As much as I can remember, she agreed and took the device with her own hands."

"I knooow!" Groaning, I thumped my head down onto the table.

"I know you and Sam said she agreed. I know she ran right for me when Sam was busy catching you. I know she went for the device when I...when I, you know. I know what she did. But I believe her! She didn't ask, she never did, she left it to me if I wanted to say anything about the ghost stuff. Ashley has kept her word. I was going...I was _showing_ her."

I lifted my head up, staring at Tucker, pleading with him to _understand_.

"Because I _wanted_ to. She never asked. Never. I wanted to. Because...I trust her. I believe her."

Tucker stared. He swallowed. And he set his fork down, a third of his meatloaf still on the tray. I barreled onward, spiraling on and getting it all out, knowing I had Tucker's full attention. He was ignoring meat.

"I mean, I can see what she meant now about not having any close friends with all this table hopping and not talking and no one talking to her, but even though she said she doesn't have friends...she is a great friend to me. Even when she was trying to convince me she was fine and not to worry about her and trying to get me to go hang out with you or Sam instead."

I stopped and then corrected myself. "No. Before that. Putting me before herself, staying with me rather than running for it when the fruitloop kidnapped us. The way she talked to me and somehow putting me at ease, confiding in me so I could do the same. Even if I was not ready to tell, well show her, until last week. She never pressured or pressed or asked or pestered, just... It was just...she just _seemed_ _to know_ and I kind of worried about it, even if less than you and Sam, but it never mattered. She's odd and some, okay, a bit of what she does throws me for a loop, but I've only known her for a short time. But still, Ashley has always been a great friend to me, Tucker."

I drew in a breath, focused. Intent. I stared Tucker down.

"This whole time. Bringing me a first aid kit after both ghost fights at the Homecoming dance. Keeping her word about saying anything, or even in bringing it up the topic to me, letting me decide and it has been such a relief even though it didn't really matter as I'm sure she's known this whole time or at least enough to figure out some of the truth. Tucker."

I waited a brief moment, enough to see Tucker blink and refocus on me rather than breathing faster, starting to freak out. But I spurred on. "She even made sure a really badly taken photograph and the copies _and_ the film for it made its way into my hands thanks to her. Pulling them all out and giving them to me."

Tucker's brown eyes were wide at my whole speech and the clenching finisher. "A...a photograph?"

"Oh, right. When they took the group photograph. One of Vlad's vultures, spying on her I bet, I thought they might have been, but I wasn't sure, but now! They totally were!"

"Okay, I believe you," Tucker agreed weakly. "What...what is with the photograph. Why is it impor—"

"The badly taken photograph. It had _me_ in it. Preparing to fight the vulture," I finished up proudly.

For some reason, Tucker's eyes went even wider and he burst into a coughing fit.

I frowned at him.

"Are you okay? This is good, Tucker. I didn't ask her to do it. She noticed and did it herself, gave the bad photograph and film to me."

I choose not to bring up the copy Ashley took out for herself. This was all good news. We could trust Ashley. Didn't Tucker get that? Well, Tucker was freaking out like I thought he might, but it felt great to get that all out. Everything I said now was everything I had wanted to say for a long time to Sam and Tucker's worries about me being friends with her and to the uncertainty of what exactly Ashley might know about Phantom things. This was all good.

"Oh god. Sam is going to murder me. Or you. We're dead. You're going to be all the way dead. You never said anything about...and you, oh god. I like her well enough, but I..." Tucker took in a shaky breath, laughing hysterically, hiccupping a bit before getting another breath in. "I don't blame you knowing all this _now_ , thanks for giving me a heart attack, but oh god, oh god. Dead. Sam is going to murder one of us. Because _you_ trust Ashley and _you_ are going to go be friends with her again, aren't you? I can see it all over your face Danny."

"Er."

I didn't really think that far. But...

"Yes," I declared definitively and firmly. "Yes, I am."

"Dead," Tucker bemoaned. Loudly. "Dead."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not that—"

His head shot back up from hanging it down. "Don't you dare make a joke," he snapped sharply.

Then Tucker went back to hanging his head and bemoaning loudly.

"Dead. So dead."

* * *

Back to Danny's point of view this time and a hopeful looking horizon for Ashley in this. With his own freaking out about nearly showing Ashley and Vlad tied in, it was a little easier to ignore the issue for a time and not speak fully out against Sam to defend Ashley and being friends with her. Ah, Sam, protective Sam. But hey, Danny is not wrong. One piece of Vlad's little plan thing did fail. Or, is on its way to failing with Danny deciding to keep being friends with Ashley. The rest of the pieces and backup plans in a much bigger one, well... We'll keep focus on this little friendship and its possible return. Thanks for another favorite and a couple follows to Ashley and a big thank you to TrollhunterMax and Amulet Sugar for reviewing!


End file.
